Reality
by Strapplekim
Summary: Hinata just got accepted to one of the most prestigious highschools in Konoha. When she gets there, Hinata finds herself being bullied by Ino. Rest of summary check it out on my profile. Based on Life the drama. I own nothing! Hints of Sasuhina Kibahina
1. Prologue

Prologue

She decided to go up to the rooftop of the school before class. Hinata thought that the refreshing cool breeze would help her calm down and brush away that nervous feeling in her stomach.

The small gust of wind blew the short, indigo locks of her hair back and forth, side to side. The Hyuuga girl stood there, rooted at the same spot on the rooftop. The feeling, somewhat, did calm her down, yet, she still felt that churn in her stomach that would send the message "Something bad will happen". She tried to persuade herself that it was because of the exams that she would be this nervous, however, her mind told her that it was something else, something even worse than the exams.

"Hinata, what are you thinking? Nothing is going to happen. You studied hard for this exam. You know you got it down, but why are you this nervous?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening distracted her. When she turned, Hinata saw a flash of pink sped by.

_Sakura?_

Indeed it was Haruno Sakura, yet, she was in tears. The pink-haired girl stood at the edge of the rooftop. Sakura's actions signaled Hinata to automatically run towards where the pink beauty was positioned.

"Sakura! What are you doing? It's dangerous to stand there!" Hinata shouted.

Slowly, Sakura turned to face Hinata. Hinata was able to see her emerald eyes puffy and a little red. Wet, salty tears streamed down her face.

Her mouth opened, and words started to be spoken.

"Hinata, don't come any closer. I don't want you to stop me," she warned.

Hinata didn't care. She took two steps closer to the pink-haired teenager.

"Sakura, we can talk! Don't make a mistake like this, or you'll regret it!" Hinata tried her best to convince the girl.

The Haruno girl shook her head side to side and took one step back.

"Hinata! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I've bullied you along with Ino and Karin! I know that it was wrong! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sakura shouted.

"If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't try a stunt like this!" Hinata retorted.

Silence clung into the air. A few minutes later, Sakura Haruno had the courage to speak up, once again.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. Please forgive me for what I've done," she quietly said and turned around quickly and jumped off.

"Sakura!"

Hinata dashed herself forward, attempting to grab the other girl's hand.

One hand grabbed the other. Relief filled Hinata's mind for awhile. Sakura's body was dangling from the rooftop while Hinata was flat on her stomach and her hand was holding Sakura's, tightly.

Akiyama's students that were coming through the gate gathered in a large circle and were looking up at the rooftop.

"Someone's trying to commit suicide!"

"Somebody stop her!"

"Wait, isn't that Haruno Sakura?"

"And that's Hinata trying to save her!"

These words were heard from the crowd of students.

"_Come on Hinata. Gather all your strength! Someone's life is on the line here and you're given the chance to save her! Don't screw it up! Come on!" _Hinata encouraged herself.

Most people think that life is just to live and to sail through without problems. That nothing dramatic would really ever happen to them. Hinata was one of these people. But, her thoughts have changed starting about a year ago. It was when reality hit her.


	2. Bento Box

"_Thoughts or flashbacks" _

**Words written **

"Talking"

Note- Hinata is in her third year of middle school. She did not flunk; it's just that in Japan, there are three grades in junior high and three grades in high school. Yes, I've done my research. XD

* * *

(One year ago; Konoha Jr. High; Class Year 3- Room 7; 2:48 p.m.)

Pencils were tapping against the answer sheets, creating numbers and letters. Each student in the class was concentrated on their high school entrance/placement exams. Among the determined students was Hyuuga Hinata, a shy and gentle girl.

Hinata was almost done with her exam. This exam was a great deal to her because it would determine if she would be accepted into the top high school in Konoha, Akiyama High School. It was her dream to attend it and her family encouraged her to go to that specific school. Akiyama was known for having the highest test scores.

"Time's up!" Iruka-sensei called out. Luckily, Hinata finished her last mathematics question in time. All the students dropped there pencils on the desk and passed up their answer sheets and the exam to the front of the class.

"So, how was the test?" Iruka asked the class.

"It was tiring!"

"It was hard!"

"I almost fell asleep during the literature section!"

The students complained. Hinata just kept quiet. To her, the test was quite challenging, however, she was able to figure out most of the answers.

The teacher chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. Anyways, this Friday is the last day of school. Results will be posted on the office window. You are dismissed."

The students rushed out of the classroom.

* * *

In the hallway, Ten-ten caught up to her best friend, Hinata.

Ten-ten let out a dramatic sigh and leaned on Hinata.

"Hinata! I don't think I did a good job. Like, was the answer to number 78, 128?"

Hinata helped Ten-ten stand up straight and answered her.

"No, I got 16 because you had to subtract 56 instead of adding it."

"Aww, then I probably won't get into the same high school as you," Ten-ten whined.

"It's okay, we'll still talk and keep in touch!" Hinata cheered.

"So which high school are you hoping to get accepted to?"

Hinata then gave a confident smile, "I want to go to Akiyama High School." Her voice was filled with pride.

"Akiyama? That's a really good school, but," Ten-ten responded.

"But what?"

"Akiyama is known to have bad ass students. I heard that this one guy had to move away and go to a different school because he was beaten up. He left Konoha with a broken rib cage."

Hinata's eyes widened. She never heard of such a thing.

"_What have I done?"_

The brown-haired friend then had a cheerful smile on.

"Don't worry Hinata! I know you can make through it though. You are one of the strongest girls I've ever known! I will be here to cheer you on, even spiritually!" Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Hinata, I just got my cell phone yesterday! Do you want to exchange numbers?" Ten-ten suggested.

"Sure."

Hinata handed Ten-ten her light lavender phone while Ten-ten handed Hinata her red phone. After dialing the numbers and saving it, they returned their phones, and pocketed in their blue sailor uniform skirt.

* * *

Soon during their walk home, it started to rain gently. Unfortunately, the two girls did not bring an umbrella so they were power walking using their back packs as shelter from the rain.

Suddenly, Hinata felt a splash of cold water landing on her skirt. Hinata was shocked and surprised when she heard Ten-ten giggling. She knew that Ten-ten had kicked the water, making Hinata's skirt get wet. The Hyuuga girl decided to splash the puddle of water, also. Her actions were successful. We see Ten-ten's dark blue skirt getting wet. Soon, it became a little game of getting each other wet. The girl's dropped their back packs onto the ground, not caring about it since there were no textbooks in it.

They ran around in the streets, here and there, splashing water and getting wet. The street was very slippery, which caused poor little Hinata to slip and fall. Landing on the hard, uncomfortable asphalt, she got her sailor uniform top wet. Ten-ten pointed her finger at the Hyuuga girl and laughed. The long-indigo haired girl smiled, closed her eyes, and lifted her chin up so that her head was facing the cloudy rainy sky. Feeling the rain drop gently on her cheeks, her smile widened. It felt so refreshing to her. This great feeling ended when Hinata opened her eyes and looked at Ten-ten who had her hand held out in front of Hinata.

"Are you okay?" Ten-ten said, trying to stifle a giggle.

Hinata simple nodded and grabbed Ten-ten's hand. Hinata got up successfully. They both let out one last laugh. When Hinata coincidentally turned to her right, her opal, pure, and innocent eyes met dark, coal, and cold eyes. His hair was dark blue, yet dry, for, he had an umbrella.

It was a boy, about her age. The uniform he was wearing consisted of a black, long-sleeved shirt and black pants. The collar had a visible color of white showing. Obviously, this was another middle school uniform, so she had never seen him in school before or outside of school until this day.

Hinata took notice that his gaze shifted from her to the puddles on the ground. She decided to leave him alone.

"Ten-ten, let's go home and get changed. We don't want to get sick in these wet clothes," she suggested.

Ten-ten nodded with a grin. The walked over to their backpacks, picked them up, and started walking.

"Hey Hinata, let's consider this experience as a good bye present from me to you!" Ten-ten said.

Hinata smiled at her friend's cheeriness.

"Okay."

* * *

Once Hinata got to her home, she entered the front door and was greeted by maids.

"Hinata-sama! Why are you like this?" One exclaimed.

Hinata stood there, dripping wet. Her long-indigo hair, face, uniform, socks, shoes, and her backpack were soaking wet.

"Don't worry, I'll go get changed immediately. By any chance, is mother and father home?" Hinata spoke. The maid answered, "Your father is at a business conference and your mom is-"

"Hinata!" A woman, that looked a little bit taller than Hinata shouted. She ran towards Hinata. Her indigo hair that was in a low ponytail was swaying behind her as she ran.

"Hi mom!" Hinata responded while her mom grasped Hinata's pake-skinned hands.

"Hinata! Why are you so wet?!"

"Oh, Ten-ten and I were playing a game in the rain. It's no big deal."

"Well hurry and go get changed before you get sick. Oh, how was the exam?"

"Eh, it was so-so."

"Well, I know you did your best!"

Hinata took in her mother's words of encouragement and smiled. She then let go of her mother's hands and went up the mansion's stairs.

* * *

(Friday; Konaha Jr. High Office; 3:06 p.m.)

Many students crowded around the office window where the results were posted. Hinata and Ten-ten had just arrived. Seeing the many students, they were quite disappointed.

Ten-ten pushed Hinata through the crowd.

"Hinata, you go first!" Hinata heard her friend call out. Before she knew it, she was fighting through the crowd.

Finally, she made it in the front. Hinata gave out a sigh of relief before searching for her name. Her eyes scanned down at the names.

"_Hashimoto…Hayashi… Hirotaki…Hisakawa…Honda… Hyuuga…Hyuuga!" _

Her face brightened as she saw her last name, then she scanned to the right.

**Hyuuga Hinata……Score: 224/233…… High School: Akiyama High School**

"_Wait, Akiyama? Akiyama! I made it!"_

Cheerfully, she backed away and searched for her friend.

Ten-ten was impatiently standing near the window.

"Ten-ten! I got into Akiyama!" Hinata shouted.

Ten-ten's face brightened and she gave a bear hug to Hinata.

"That's great!"

"Ten-ten, a little too hard."

Ten-ten put Hinata down and apologized, "Oh, sorry Hinata!"

The brown-haired girl looked at the board. After a few minutes she came back with a happy expression.

"Hinata! I didn't get in Akiyama, but I got into the high school that is ranked second place compared to Akiyama! I got into Matsumoto High School!" she cheered.

Hinata and Ten-ten held hands and started to dance around.

"Ten-ten doesn't Akiyama compete with Matsumoto?" Hinata asked.

Ten-ten nodded.

"Yep! That means during competitions like games and such, we could see eachother!"

Hinata was ecstatic. Not only did she get into her desired high school, but she would be able to see her best friend often.

* * *

(Monday; April 26th; First day of school in Akiyama; Year 1, Class 4; 8:07 a.m.)

Hinata had just arrived to school after talking to the principal and getting her schedule. Her class room was 1-4. The number one indicated that the class was on the first floor. Since it had only been a few minutes after class started, she knew the first teacher for today was the homeroom teacher. When she arrived to the designated class, the pale-eyed girl took a deep breathe and slid the door open. She took one step in to find that many eyes were on hers. With so much attention on her, she gulped, feeling awkward. Hinata never liked this many eyes on her. Fortunately, the teacher began to speak.

"Good morning. Would you please tell me your name?" The teacher said. The woman had long dark curly hair. Her lips were red as a rose and her eyes were also red, complementing her red lips. She was one of the most beautiful people Hinata had ever seen.

"Uhm… I'm Hyuuga… H-Hinata," the girl softly replied.

"Oh, well you're late, but since it's the first day, I'll let you off with a warning, okay?" the teacher informed with a very nice voice and a warm smile.

"By the way, I'm Kurenai-sensei. Nice to meet you," Kurenai held out her hand to Hinata.

"Nice to m-meet you too," she took Kurenai's hand a shook it.

"Hinata, there's a seat right in front of Ino, please take a seat."

Hinata bowed and walked towards her seat. She pulled her chair slightly and began to sit. However, she didn't know that as she began to sit, Ino pulled her chair away. Unfortunately, Hinata didn't land in her seat, but landed on the wooden floor.

-Thump!-

The Hyuuga girl blushed in embarrassment. She was so careless!

The students started to burst into laughter.

The blonde haired, blue eyed girl, who Hinata found out was named Ino, started to speak.

"Hyuuga-chan, are you alright? How can you be so clumsy?" Ino's voice was filled with a hint of evil.

Hinata stood up and brushed the dust off her red, plaid uniform skirt, still blushing.

"I- I'm fine. I- I'm sorry I- I di-disrupted the class with m-my foolish m-mistake." After her apologies, she bowed to the class, then to the sensei and sat down. This time, she was on her seat. Hinata had her head down. There was still some laughter heard.

"Alright class! Settle down!" Kurenai shouted, showing sympathy towards the shy Hyuuga heiress. Of course, everyone knew she was the heiress to her family's fortune.

On the other side of class, a boy with a bowl-cut turned to another boy with dark brown hair, who had his eyes closed.

"Hey Neji-san, isn't that Hinata? Your cousin?" the bowl-cut haired boy asked.

"Yeah, that's Hinata, Lee," the dark brown-haired boy answered and opened his eyes. His eyes were the same as Hinata's. Pale white, except it didn't show and hint of innocence in it. Instead, it had anger and hatred in them as he stared at the shy and gentle Hyuuga heiress.

In the back was a girl with dirty blonde hair. She was dressed in the boy's uniform. A simple white dress shirt with a dark red tie and black slacks. Her hair was tied into 4 ponytails that were messy.

"Well what do you know? The rich heiress sat with the richest daughters of this school. Hn, typical. Rich people are all the same," she said, with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Ey Temari, is she part of our rival now?" A boy with messy brown hair and purple make up said.

"You're exactly right, Kankuro. It's natural. All those stuck-up rich girls will be our enemies," the blonde haired girl said.

* * *

Pretty soon, it was lunch time.

All the students moved their desks into groups to eat with their friends. Hinata was left all alone. When she spotted her cousin, Neji, there was a tiny flame of hope inside her. She grabbed her bento box and walked towards Neji's group. He was in the middle of a conversation.

"Neji?"

The Hyuuga boy turned and had a scowl on his face as he saw it was Hinata.

"What?" he spat.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

All eyes were on her, once again.

"No, get the hell away from me," he answered which made Hinata's flame of hope die out. Her head hung low and she walked away from his group.

She was left eating alone for lunch. Then a chubby boy came by to her desk.

"Hey Hyuuga girl!"

Hinata lifted her head up to look at him.

He continued to shout, "Hey, I'm a pretty big boy and I have to walk about 4 miles home. I need the extra energy. Do you mind if I have your lunch?"

Hinata knew he was just trying to ruin her day even more, but she didn't want to know what would happen if she said no.

"_Akiyama is known to have bad ass students."_

She shook her head and pushed the bento box towards him. The boy happily took the bento and patted her head.

"You're a good girl," then he started to chuckle.

Hinata only had one sushi from her bento and she was starving. She was the only one without lunch so she decided to go outside.

* * *

Soon, Hinata found herself on the school rooftop and sitting on the cement. Her arms were wrapped around her legs while her head was buried in her arms.

"_What a day."_

Footsteps were heard. Hinata lifted her head up to see who it was. It was the same boy she saw standing in the rain. He was in her class.

"Here," the boy said. He held out his bento box.

"O-oh, n-no thank you. I-I'm fine," she denied.

"I'm not stupid, Hyuuga. Take it. I don't eat lunch anyways," he replied.

Hinata bowed her head and took the bento box and chopsticks. He walked away.

Gathering the courage, she decided to ask.

"H-hey! What's y-your n-name?"

He stopped.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The sound of his footsteps continued.

Hinata looked back at the bento and opened it. It contained domburi and one onigiri. She began to eat.

The Uchiha's actions really did brighten her day so she was happy a little. She did not know what would happen just because Uchiha Sasuke gave her his lunch.

* * *

If you like this fanfic, check out the drama Life (Japanese). It's similar to this fanfic, but I'll make a lot of changes. :D If you review, THANK YOU! XD


	3. Calling Her

Hinata walked into the classroom because lunch was almost over. When she saw Sasuke Uchiha sitting in the corner, she smiled and walked towards his desk.

"Uchiha-san, thank you for giving me your lunch," she said and handed him the empty bento box and his chopsticks.

"I washed them both."

All he did was nod slightly and took the bento.

Everyone saw what was happening between the two and it angered most of the girls, especially Sakura.

Whispers were heard, which made the Hyuuga girl feel awkward. Silently, she returned to her desk and sat down. The students positioned their desks back into rows as the teacher for 5th period walked in.

"Good afternoon, I am Kakashi-sensei, your literature teacher. Please take out your textbooks. We'll start with page 6," the silver-haired man instructed.

5th period went by fast and so did 6th. Pretty soon, it was the end of the day. Quickly, Hinata gathered her things into her backpack and left. She decided to go to the restroom before she would walk home.

She finished her business and walked out of the restroom door. Then, Ino slung her arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"Hey Hinata-_chan_. Do you want to go to the ice cream shop with us today? I mean we can be friends," she said.

"N-no th-thank you," Hinata managed to say.

"Aww, come on. It would be fun! Let's go!" The girl with pink hair named Sakura said and pulled her arm. Another girl with glasses and messy hair followed along.

The girls were walking in the hallway and passed by a girl with dirty blonde hair. Ino stopped and went towards that girl. The blue eyed girl slammed the other girl's textbooks with her hand, making it drop onto the floor.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry, Temari-_chan_," Ino dramatically said.

Temari had an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, well I'll forgive you if you pick the books up for me. After all, it was _your _mistake," she sneered.

Ino flipped her hair and responded.

"Well, I would, but, it was _your _mistake to end our friendship."

"Oh, but _I'm _not going to pick that up."

This caused the group of students that were once into their own conversations to gather around the two blonde girls.

Temari began to speak up again.

"I don't take orders, Yamanaka. I don't care who you are or what you are, but it was obviously your fault."

"Oh?" Ino smirked. With an evil grin on her face, she walked towards the wall and banged her head against it and then screamed, "Temari! What is wrong with you! I didn't do anything!" Ino then dropped to the ground and started to cry.

Her actions caused Kurenai-sensei to step out of the office. Once she saw a big bruise on Ino's forehead, she quickly ran towards Ino and aided her.

"What happened?" The teacher asked.

Ino, pretending to cry, answered.

"I didn't see where I was going, so… I bumped into Temari and for no reason… she banged my head against the wall."

Kurenai-sensei then turned to Temari, "Temari, is this true?"

Temari, furious answered, "Hell no! Come on! You all saw what had happened!"

All the students shouted that Temari was at fault. This confused Hinata.

"Er… Kurenai-sensei, Temari didn't do anything. I banged Ino's head against the wall. It was completely by accident though." Of course, what Hinata had said was half-lie and half-truth. She didn't want anyone to get in trouble.

"Alright. Hinata, don't worry about it. Ino, let me take you to the infirmary," Kurenai said.

"Thank you, sensei."

The crowd dispersed and Ino shot a glare at Hinata which made her shiver. No one saw this glare of hers.

Hinata scurried to where the piles of books were and picked it up. The gentle Hyuuga handed the books to Temari which made everyone surprised, including Temari. Temari took the books.

"Thanks," she said and started to walk away from the Hyuuga girl.

While walking, Temari was thinking.

"_That girl just stood up for me. Yet, she also tried to protect that bitch. I guess Hinata is okay."_

Back with Hinata, she was still standing there, watching the figure walk away. What she did not know was that someone was watching her. Watching what she had did and he was quite impressed. It made him smile thinking someone would ever not side with his girlfriend, Ino.

"Woof!"

The boy broke away from his thoughts and looked to his side.

"Neh? You need to pee? Don't pee in here; I'll get a week of detention, Akamaru!" The furry little dog barked once again and ran to the nearest exit. The boy followed.

When he was outside, he was greeted by one of his friends.

"Ey Kiba!" a blonde-haired boy said.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba greeted.

"Did you see what happened in the hallway?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I did."

"As always, your girlfriend always has to cause problems. I wonder why you even went out with her."

"I have my reasons."

"_Why did I go out with her?" _Kiba thought.

"Hey, that Hyuuga girl had more guts than I thought she would. Don't you think Kiba?"

Kiba nodded with a grin on his face.

"She's gonna mine's next!" Naruto cheered.

"Why pick the shy girl?" Kiba asked.

"It's more fun since she's shy. Why do people pick on others? It's because they are shy and quiet. More fun!"

"_What an idiot," _Kiba said to himself.

Hinata finally made it home, safe and sound. She was greeted by her mother's hugs, once again.

"Hinata! How was school?" she questioned.

Hinata didn't want to worry her mom. She didn't want to tell her that her first day was the worst day of her life.

"It was fine mom," Hinata replied.

"Did you make any new friends?"

"No, but I will eventually."

Hinata went upstairs. She passed by her father's office while walking to her room.

"Hinata!"

Her father called her name. Hinata walked into the office seeing her dad was sitting at his rosewood desk. He was in a black suit with a green tie around his neck.

"Yes father?"

Hiashi, her father, took off his reading glasses and had a smile on his face when he saw one of his daughters.

"I just got your test results. Good job, but I thought that you could've gotten a higher score, like, a hundred percent."

It was always like this. Hinata's father only wanted the best of the best. She had always tried her best. Her teachers would say that what she scored was excellent, but unless she got a perfect score, it would have just been okay with her father.

"I will try harder next time."

She bowed and left the office. Hinata knew very well that her father loved her, but he never really appreciated what she did. The indigo-haired heiress walked into her room. She changed into more comfortable clothes and started on her homework.

All of a sudden, her phone rang a jingled tone. She flipped open her lavender phone to see who called. The caller I.D read "Ten-ten". Hinata smiled knowing that her friend hadn't forgotten about her.

"Hello?"

"_Moshi moshi!"_ Ten-ten shouted from the other line.

"Ahaha, so how was your first day of school?"

"_It was great! But I wish you were here. If you were, we could've had a great day together! But I'm pretty sure you had a better day than I did!"_

"Ten-ten, I had the worst day of my life today."

"_What? _

"I'm already being bullied. I'm even bullied by my cousin."

"_What? Hinata, you should've said a comeback!"_

"I'm different than all of them. I'm… I lack a back bone, unlike you."

"_Hinata, you are one of the strongest-willed people I know! If you believe you can beat the crap outta them, I know you can make it!"_

"Ten-ten, that's not going to happen. On the inside, I want to just shout at them so bad! But, when it comes to the time, I can't get myself to be able to do it. Don't tell anyone! I don't want to worry anyone else."

"_Hinata, just keep strong! I promise I won't tell anyone. Oh, I heard there was a basketball game next Thursday over at your school. They're going against my school, so, I think I'll see you then. I'm not supposed to be talking on the phone and my mom's home. So, I gotta go! Buh bye!"_

"Ten-ten wait!" Too late, Ten-ten had already hung up. Hinata clasped her phone close and placed it on her desk. She folded both her arms on her desk and nested her head into her arms.

Sigh.

"What am I going to do?" Hinata asked herself.

(Wednesday; May 1st; 7:48 a.m.; Class 1-4)

The shy Hyuuga girl was standing in front of the gates of the school. Today, there was a breeze which caused her hair, which reached to her mid-back, to sway side to side. She was dressed in her uniform: a white blouse (Hinata wore a long-sleeved one for the day), a red ribbon tied around her neck, and the red plaid skirt. She sighed, afraid of what would happen today at school. However, Hinata knew she had to be in class or else her parents would lecture her about attendance.

As Hinata walked in the room, she noticed that there were a few students missing. Of course, since she was early today. She quickly went to her seat and sat down. Placing her textbooks into her desk, she felt that there was a note.

**Hinata, **

**Meet me at the front door of the west wing of the school during lunch. I need to talk to you.**

**-Uchiha**

"_Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?" _she thought.

Hinata turned to where Sasuke's seat was. He was looking out the window. Licking her lips and tightening the grip on the note, she wondered if she should go.

"_Maybe he just needs to talk about something that's bothering him."_

So, with that thought, she set the note aside.

(Lunch)

The indigo-haired student walked out of the door to meet Sasuke at the assigned place. She finally got outside. Hinata looked to her right and left to see where he was. Yet, every time she looked, she didn't see him. Hinata had hope that he would be here since he had left the classroom before she did during lunch.

Then, she felt someone covered her face with black cloth. Hinata felt that there were two people holding onto her arms. She tried her best to free herself, but it was unsuccessful.

Hinata was being dragged to an unknown place. Minutes had passed and the cloth that had once covered her face wasn't anymore. She felt the sun's rays warming up her cheeks, but, her eyes saw three figures she was afraid to face again.

Ino, Sakura, and Karin.

Hinata found that they were grinning at how she was tied to a chair. They were in the back of the school.

"Pl- please! L-let me g-go!" She pleaded. It didn't work. Instead, it made Ino get closer to her face. Her perfectly manicured fingers were caressing Hinata's cheeks.

"My, my, what lovely skin. So soft and flawless," the blonde witch said.

-Slap!-

A sting of pain was felt on Hinata's cheek.

"W- what d-d-did I- I d- do wr-wrong?" Hinata demanded, however, her stuttering was not convincing.

"Hinata, Hinata. You do not know? Well," Ino squeezed the sides of the poor girl's cheeks with one of her hands. "Karin, Sakura, and I were nice enough to invite you to have ice cream with us. However, you stood up to that girl named Temari. You know, Hinata, I don't like people who betray me and help the people I do not like."

Ino let go of her cheeks roughly, which made Karin and Sakura step closer.

The two friends of Ino threw raw eggs at Hinata. Many landed on her hair and uniform. Hinata's head was facing down, trying to avoid the eggs from hitting her face. Suddenly, Hinata had the courage to scream "help". She continued screaming until Sakura came to her and slapped her.

"Hyuuga, there's no point in crying for help. We're in the back where no one can hear you," the pink-colored teen informed.

Next, the girls poured flour all over her. Only some got on Hinata's face, but most of it covered her hair. When Hinata looked up, she saw that Ino was starting a small fire.

"Hinata, those are some nice shoes you got there. Mind if I take a look?" Ino didn't care for Hinata's answer and started to take off the Hyuuga girl's shoes. Karin bent down and took her socks.

The two held her socks and shoes above the fire.

Hinata widened her eyes.

"N-no. Pl-please, don't, don't do it!" She screamed while tears threatened to drip from her eyes.

The two girls dropped the items into the fire and the three laughed as the fire crackled while eating up the shoes and socks.

Haruno Sakura took her cup of coca-cola and poured it all over Hinata while the other two put out the fire.

"Neh, Hinata, take this as a warning as to what will happen in the later future when you annoy me. If you rat out on us, next time won't be as simple as this," Ino whispered into Hinata's ears.

With that, the three girls left her while giggling. They left Hinata tied to her chair in a dirty condition.

When the three were out of sight, Hinata started to shed her tears away. She cried and sobbed.

(In class)

Ino, Karin, and Sakura had returned. They found that there were 10 minutes left of lunch. Kiba came by Ino's seat and gave a quick peck on her cheek.

"Where did you go?" Kiba asked as he wrapped his arms around Ino's shoulders.

Karin butted in and answered, "We just finished some business with that annoying brat." A chuckle escaped from Ino's lips.

"She means that Hyuuga heiress, Kiba-kun."

Kiba froze. Ino had done something to that innocent girl.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you had fun. I'll be going to the restroom since there's only a few minutes left of lunch, okay?" He pecked the blonde's cheek and walked out of the classroom.

(Outside with Hinata)

Hinata remained tied to her seat. She spent minutes looking around trying to find something sharp enough to cut the rope. Unfortunately, there was nothing. Only a pile of ash in front of her and cracked eggshells.

She cried in her seat. Cried for how stupid she was to believe that note in her desk. Cried for how she couldn't backtalk the three girls. Cried for how she couldn't get out of her situation.

"Hyuuga-san!"

Hinata stopped crying for a second.

"_Did someone call me?"_

"Hyuuga-san! Where are you?"

"_Someone did call me!"_

Her tears were gone and she was happy.

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm at the back!"

A few minutes later, she saw a boy with messy brown hair and red triangular birthmarks at the side of his cheeks look right back at her. He was panting.

The boy ran to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

Hinata only nodded because she was so happy that someone came for her that she couldn't speak. The boy untied her and she was free.


	4. First Kiss

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

(In class; Start of 5th period)

"Okay, settle down!" Kakashi bellowed and the class obeyed.

"I'm going to take attendance. Tell me, who is not here."

With the fake-sweetness tone, Karin answered, "Kiba is in the bathroom and Hinata-chan went home early because she got sick."

"Oh, okay. So Hinata Hyuuga is not here, right?" Kakashi said, making sure.

Then the door slid open revealing the one and only, Hinata Hyuuga.

All the students saw how her hair was dripping a little- because of the soda, how there are egg yolks on her uniform and hair, how her feet was bare, and how her hair and face was covered with flour.

"Hyuuga-chan, what happened?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata didn't answer and only looked at her bare feet. Kiba then came in after her.

"Kakashi-sensei, she doesn't feel like talking about it," Kiba answered.

"Ah, well please go to your seats."

Kiba bowed to his sensei and went to his seat, whereas Hinata froze with fear when she knew she had to sit near Ino, Karin, and Sakura.

Temari, in the back, saw her face and knew that the three "bitches" tortured her like that. The dirty-blonde-haired girl stood up, slamming her hands on her desk.

"Excuse me sensei, can I switch seats with Hyuuga-san? I forgot my contacts today and I can't really see the board," she lied.

Hinata looked at Temari with questioning eyes.

Kakashi then faced the board and began to write.

"I don't care, as long as Hinata agrees to it, then I'm fine with it," the 5th period sensei replied.

"Hinata-san, are you okay with switching seats?"

Hinata nodded and walked down the aisle. She walked by her desk to get her bag and books then walked to Temari's desk.

"You, me, talk after school," Temari whispered and went to Hinata's old seat.

(After school)

Hinata, along with other students were packing up since the bell had just rung. Fingernails were tapping on her desk so she looked up and saw that it was Temari.

"Hurry up," she commanded.

"Yes, err, what is your last name?"

She smiled.

"Che, don't worry about that. I prefer my first name."

"Oh, yes Temari-san."

(In the hallway)

Temari was walking and Hinata was following her, clutching tightly on her bag. The taller girl, Temari, stopped and so did Hinata.

"You should go take a shower. We'll talk later," Temari instructed.

Hinata recognized where they were. They were in the girl's locker room. She walked into the locker room and went to her small P.E locker to get her towel. She stepped into the shower and began to rinse off the flour, egg yolk, and soda sticking to her hair.

(15 minutes later)

Temari turned when she heard the locker room door open. It revealed a pale petite girl with long, midnight- colored wet hair. Her uniform was still dirty though and she was still barefooted.

"Tell me," Temari demanded.

So, for about 3 minutes, Hinata explained what had happened. Temari sighed and looked up at the ceiling once Hinata was done.

"You know, have you even heard that our school is full of badass students?"

Hinata silently nodded.

"Why did you even want to come here if you knew?"

Hinata gulped.

"I wanted to come here because I want to make my parents proud."

Temari then glared at her.

"Hyuuga-san, I asked why did _you _want to come here."

Hinata knew why she wanted to. She wanted to prove to the people who looked down upon her that she can become successful. But, Hinata never ever shared this thought with anyone, including Ten-ten.

"Aren't you gonna answer?" Temari asked, sounding impatient.

"Oh, sorry. The truth is… I- I wanted to come here… to prove that I can do better than what others think of me," Hinata answered, receiving a laugh from Temari. Embarrassed, Hinata hung her head low, hiding her blush.

While laughing, Temari managed to speak, "To prove a point? I never heard anyone said that as a reason."

Once again, Hinata flushed, even redder. Then, a pat on her shoulder was felt and she looked up to see teal eyes.

"Hyuuga-san, I think that you can do it. But, whoever underestimates you is stupid."

Hinata was surprised and looked at the blonde with wide eyes. The other girl saw how Hinata looked and smiled. She patted the girl on her head and walked away.

"See ya later Hyuuga-san."

"Hinata."

Temari stopped in her tracks, "Excuse me?"

"My name. I- It's Hinata. If I call you by your first n-name, you should… c-call me by my first name too."

The 4-pigtailed girl smiled, "Of course. Oh, here you go." She threw an item at the Hyuuga girl.

Hinata caught it. She stared in awe when Temari walked away. Temari was odd, to Hinata, because she wore the boy's uniform instead of the girl's. Hinata made a mental note to ask Temari why she'd rather wear the boy's uniform.

Aside from that, Hinata looked down to see that she caught a bag. She reached into the plastic bag. There was a pair of shoes in the bag. The white-eyed girl stuffed the shoes back in the bag and ran in the direction which Temari had gone.

Hinata kept running, but to her dismay, her eyes weren't able to spot a dirty blonde-haired girl.

She looked in the bag again, this time she noticed there was a note.

**Keep them. Thanks for standing up for me the other day.**

**-Temari**

The Heiress smiled and slipped on the shoes. Hinata tucked the plastic bag into her backpack and started to walk.

"Hey Hinata- _chan_."

She turned to see that it was a blonde boy with piercing ocean-blue eyes.

"Hello, uhh."

"Naruto. I'm Naruto."

"O-oh, w-well… nice t-to m-meet y-you, b-but I-I have to g-get going," Hinata starting to step away from the blonde boy.

"Wait!"

Hinata turned to listen to what Naruto had to say.

"Tomorrow, would you like to eat lunch with me?" he asked.

In a soft voice she answered, "B-but, I-I barely know you."

Naruto took a few steps closer to Hinata, leaving about one foot away.

"Then we can get to know each other over lunch," he said.

Hinata, not wanting to waste any more of her time, answered, "Uh, o-okay. Well, goodbye Naruto-san!" With that, she dashed towards the front door.

(Outside of the school)

"Sasuke! Kiba! Neji" Naruto shouted to his friends.

Kiba was sitting under the shade of a tree with Akamaru in his lap while Neji was lying down on the grass, relaxing. Sasuke was leaning against the tree.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kiba spat.

"Operation Hinata-chan has begun!" Naruto, idiotically, said.

The name Hinata caught the attention of all three boys.

"Hinata? You picked the Hyuuga heiress?! If her father finds out what you will do to her, you're gonna get expelled!" Kiba shouted.

"Eh, she seems like not the type to tell anyone. She didn't tell her father about her first day 'cuz if she did, Hinata would've been on the road by now," the blonde boy shouted.

Sasuke spoke, without emotion, "You're such a dobe."

"Shut up, teme!"

Kiba turned to Neji, "Hey Neji, isn't Hinata your cousin? Why aren't you concerned?"

Neji sighed and sat up, "She may be my cousin, but I'm not concerned with her anymore. Hinata is now a stranger to me." Then, he lay on his back again and shielded his eyes with his forearm.

"Neji, you never told us, but, what happened between you and her?"

The Hyuuga boy ignored Kiba's question.

"Hey Kiba, were your girlfriend and her friends involved in what happened to the Hyuuga girl?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think? Everyone in the whole school knew it had to be Ino who caused her to be like that!" Kiba shouted, "It was terrible. What they did to her. When I found her, in front of her was a pile of ash. I saw a burnt shoe, possibly hers. She was covered with egg yolks and flour. Hyuuga-san was crying."

Sasuke and Neji, although they did not show it, were interested in what Kiba had said.

Deep down, Neji felt sorry for Hinata, but the feelings of anger and hatred overpowered that small feeling of sorrow.

(Next day: Lunch)

Hinata was quietly eating her lunch with Naruto sitting in front of her.

"So," Naruto started, "Hinata-chan. Tell me, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Hinata blush at the thought of her having a boyfriend. She had never even got herself to have any interest in a boy before. Hinata had always worried about her studies.

She shook her head.

Naruto then caressed her pale-skinned thigh and knee, "Aww, Hinata, you are so pretty! How could someone like you not have any love affairs?"

Hinata felt uncomfortable once his tanned fingers touched her knee and thigh. Her pale hands brushed his hands off, hoping that he would stop. However, he continued to do this.

Kiba and Sasuke were glaring intensely at Naruto and Hinata. When Naruto was caressing her knee, Kiba was a little angered. He felt that an innocent girl like Hinata didn't deserve this. Before, the Uzumaki boy would've done this often to many girls, but Kiba wouldn't really care. However, when Hinata faced this torture, he felt anger aroused inside him, but he didn't know why.

Sasuke was able too see the fear in the Hyuuga's pale, innocent eyes. He took notice of when she tried to get him to stop. But, Naruto being stubborn as always kept caressing her in an uncomfortable matter.

"Uzumaki-san, c-could y-you… please… stop? I- I feel very… uncomfortable," Hinata finally got the courage to ask.

"As you wish Hinata-_hime_," he answered and stopped.

The way he said her name made her sick on the inside. Oh how she wished that someone would come and save her now.

Shyly, she continued to eat her lunch. Then, when her hand was on her desk, Naruto caressed her soft, silky hands. She pulled her hand back.

"N- Naruto, p-please s-stop," Hinata pleaded.

"You demand too much Hinata," Naruto said and continued touching her.

Where Kiba was sitting, he heard Ino, Karin, and Sakura laugh and mocked at the Hyuuga heiress. He couldn't take it anymore. Kiba stood up, wanting to help Hinata, but… he was too late. Someone had already stood by the Uzumaki.

Naruto felt someone tap his shoulder so he turned.

"Uzumaki! Get out of my seat!" Temari shouted in a way that caused everyone's attention to be on her.

"Your seat? I'm sorry but Hinata and I had lunch plans," Naruto spoke.

"Hinata and I had lunch plans too. We've planned this yesterday morning," she looked at Hinata and gave her a wink, signaling for her to play along, which Hinata did.

"R- right, I p-promised T-Temari that I w-would h-have lunch with her today," Hinata may be shy, but she could lie.

Naruto now pouted, "Fine." He got up and took his bento box with him. Temari now sat down in front of Hinata.

"Let's eat, Hinata, ne?" Temari smiled and opened her bento and prepared to eat. Hinata smiled and nodded. She, too, continued to eat.

"How disgusting. Look at them," Ino said disgustedly. Karin and Sakura nodded and the three continued to glare at Temari and Hinata. Kiba, however, grinned; satisfied that Naruto was no where near her.

(After school)

Hinata waited patiently near her locker. Temari had promised to walk home with Hinata today, but she had detention today because she talked back to a teacher.

Hinata was staring at her feet. Suddenly, she was pushed against her locker. Hinata looked up at who it was with her white eyes.

"N-Naruto?"

She saw he had a mischievous look on his face, and it scared Hinata. When she opened her mouth to scream, Hinata felt his lips crashed onto hers. His fingers caressed her neck and her thigh. She gasped, big mistake. Naruto took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Then, he moved to her neck, kissing it.

"St-stop! Stop it! Get off me!" she screamed. Hinata tried to push him off, but he slammed her wrist onto the lockers, holding it there. Hinata started to cry. Her first kiss was lost to this, this creature! She cried because she felt weak. Hinata couldn't stop him. She closed her eyes as tears shed.

"Naruto!" Hinata opened her eyes. Hinata saw a fist punch Naruto. She turned to her right to see it was the same boy who saved her before, Kiba. When she saw Naruto on the ground, Hinata took this chance and ran, ignoring Kiba calling her name.

Temari had just gotten out of detention and was walking to Hinata's locker. Then, she saw Kiba, infuriated, and the blonde-haired Naruto on the floor, holding his cheek. However, she did not see Hinata.

"Kiba! Naruto!" the blonde-haired girl shouted in a piercing voice.

Kiba and Naruto looked at her. Temari ran towards them until she got in front of Kiba.

Before she could say anything, Kiba spoke, "I did nothing wrong to her."

Temari then looked at the pathetic Uzumaki who was slowly getting up. Temari, with no hesitation grabbed his collar and slammed him against the locker with all her might.

"Where is Hinata?! What did you do to her?!"

"Ey, c-calm down Temari. She ran after I kissed her," Naruto said with a stupid grin on his face.

"You baka! Do you know how much pain you've caused for her?!" Temari let him go and ran off in search for Hinata.

Hinata was sobbing. She was sitting at the edge of the fountain at the front of the school. It was empty so she decided to cry there. The only sounds were the sounds of the water falling in the fountain and the sobs the poor little Hinata created.

"You shouldn't cry all the time. It doesn't really help," Hinata looked up, surprised to see it was Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha-san," were the words that escaped her lips.

"That Uzumaki baka made a move on you, didn't he?"

Hinata nodded and started to cry, just remembering what happened would hurt her so much.

The Uchiha sighed and took his hands out of his pockets. He got closer to the Hyuuga girl and carried her bridal style. Hinata shrieked in surprise.

"U- Uchiha-san! W-What a-are y-you doing?!"

Sasuke step on the concrete edge of the fountain and dropped Hinata into the fountain. Hinata was now wet. The water only reached to the knee when standing up.

"Wake up to reality, Hinata. Sometimes you have to fight back for happiness. You only think of solving problems without fighting, well, you're wrong. Toughen up, Hinata," Sasuke sternly said, "You're such a coward. Crying all the time when you haven't fought back."

"_You're such a coward."_

"_You're such a coward."_

Those words replayed in her mind. Hinata clenched her fists and stood up, facing the Uchiha. She grabbed his collar and dragged him into the fountain.

When she saw him wet, she couldn't help but smile, "Am I such a coward now?"

Hinata stopped smiling when he glared at her, "Not funny," he said.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized.

Sasuke got up and walked out of the fountain.

"Keep it up like that and you'll survive at this school," Sasuke told her, back facing her.

Hinata looked at his retreating figure. All she saw was his wet back. Little did she know, Sasuke had a small smile on his face.

Hinata, gladly, got out of the fountain and sat where she sat before. Minutes later, someone was calling for her.

"Hinata-chan!" It was Kiba.

"H-hi Inuzuka-san," she greeted with a genuine smile.

"You're wet. What happened?" Kiba asked, taking a seat beside her.

She continued smiling, "Reality happened."

"Oh. Here," Kiba held a small white flower, "I saw it and I thought it would make you happy."

Hinata blushed, "Thank you Inu-."

"Kiba, call me Kiba."

She giggled, "Thank you Kiba."

He then place the flower behind her ear, "Nice, very nice."

The two laughed slightly.

"Hinata! There you are!" Temari ran up to her, panting.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Hinata smiled and nodded.

Kiba excused himself and started to walk home, leaving Hinata and Temari sitting at the fountain.

"Hinata, you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I am."

Temari sighed, "I'm going to kick Naruto's ass someday. I can't now since I've been in too many fights before."

"Temari," Hinata started.

"Yeah?"

"Would you consider yourself as my friend?" Hinata asked naively.

"If I wasn't your friend would I be worried so much?"

"As a friend, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

Hinata looked at Temari with determined eyes, "Can you cut my hair?"

"What? Why? You're hair looks really lovely."

"Please?"

The blonde-haired friend sighed and looked through her back pack for scissors.

"Let's go over to that bench."

The two were now at the bench. Temari placed a napkin on Hinata's back. Then, Temari began to cut the first strand. As the first lock of hair was cut and fell to the floor, Hinata was thinking.

"_I will be different."_

Another lock was cut.

"_I will have courage."_

Another lock of her indigo hair fell.

"_I will change."_

Another.

"_I will fight."_

Another.

"_I will fight."_

Another.

"_I… will… win!"_

* * *

So yah! There ya go! Now, should this end with Sasuhina or Kibahina?? oh and please state a good reason for that couple. xD

Please tell me. (tell me, tell me, t-t-t-t-tell me) xD.


	5. Determination

I do not own Naruto!

(Akiyama High: 7:50 a.m.)

"Hey, do you think Hinata still has the guts to show up to class today?"

"After what happened, I don't think so."

"Hey did you hear? Yesterday after school, Naruto forced himself onto the Hyuuga chic."

The students of class 1-4 were discussing these topics. Then, the door slid open. Everyone turned towards the door and was amazed at who stood there. It was the one and only Hinata Hyuuga. However, what amazed everyone the most was her short, indigo hair and the amount of confidence in her eyes.

Hinata's hair was now short and layered. Her hair changed from mid-back to the middle of her neck.

She turned towards the students and began to speak, "Good morning my fellow classmates," and she smiled. Right behind her was Temari. The two walked into the class.

"Hinata-chan, this hair doesn't suit you," Ino insulted as the two friends walked by. Hinata stopped and turned to look at Ino. Surprisingly, Hinata smiled, "Thank you for your comment about my hair, but in my opinion, I think it suits me just fine."

The whole class was surprised at Hinata's reply. Kiba had a smile while Sasuke smirked.

"Hinata, let's sit next to each other, okay?" Temari suggested and Hinata nodded.

They were stopped by another student.

"Hyuuga-chan, why did you cut your hair?"

"To change," were the mere words that escaped the Hyuuga's lips.

Kurenai-sensei walked into the class.

"Alright class, settle down. Let's take attendance," she commanded and called out each student's name as they replied her with a "here" or "present".

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Here!" Hinata shouted while raising her hand, signaling she was there.

"I like your haircut Hinata. It looks really lovely on you," Kurenai complimented while Hinata smiled and blushed a bit, "Thank you Kurenai-sensei."

Then, she continued down the list of names.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba whispered.

Hinata turned, "Yes?"

"I like your hair too," and he grinned.

Hinata blushed, "Th-thank you Kiba."

Ino saw the two whispering to each other. This caused her blood to boil.

"I-Ino?" Sakura tried to get Ino's attention. Unknowingly, Ino was clenching on her paper really tight causing it to crumble and wrinkle. Her hands were shaking.

"_That girl thinks that a mere haircut can help her? You have no idea what I have up my sleeves Hinata."_

(After School)

Hinata and Temari were at the indoor pool of the school. Temari was practicing her diving skills while Hinata sat there patiently, supporting her friend. Temari had just completed her final dive.

"You're really good Temari! It's getting kind of late. We should start walking home now!" Hinata shouted at the bench. Temari got out of the pool.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and change. You wait here, okay?"

Hinata nodded and the blonde-haired friend walked towards the locker room. The indigo-haired teen walked towards the pool, crouched down, and dipped her hand into the pool, playing with the blue water.

Out of the blue, Hinata felt her head being forced under water. A hand was pushing her head into it, not letting her up for a breath of fresh air. Both her arms were in a tight grasp. Hinata moved her head, trying to escape from the water.

"Drown bitch!"

Hinata recognized who it was.

"_Ino."_

She fought hard to be free, however, it was unsuccessful. Hinata felt herself getting tired; her vision was slowly fading to black.

"_Don't worry Hinata! I know you can make through it though. You are one of the strongest girls I've ever known! I will be here to cheer you on, even spiritually!"_

"_Hinata, you are one of the strongest-willed people I know! If you believe you can beat the crap outta them, I know you can make it!"_

"_Hyuuga-san, I think that you can do it. But, whoever underestimates you is stupid."_

Slowly, Hinata felt herself regain consciousness. She felt strength gather up inside her.

"_I… will… win!"_

"_I will win! I made a promise to myself!"_

Regaining control of her arm, Hinata reached for someone's arm. It happened to be Karin's. Hinata grabbed Karin's arm with all her strength and pulled her with all her might, making her fall into the pool.

Karin screamed as her body made contact with the water.

With one arm free, Hinata pushed Ino off. Sakura backed away, in fear seeing how Hinata was acting. The Hyuuga girl gasped for oxygen as she lifted her head up. Her hair was dripping wet. Slowly, she got up and turned to face Ino.

Ino was now shocked. Instead of seeing tears, Ino only saw anger and confidence displayed on the Heiress' face.

"What happened to that coward Hyuuga Heiress?!" Ino shouted.

Hinata glared at Ino, "She's gone. The real Hinata has woken up! If you want to destroy me," Hinata clenched her fists, "I will fight back!"

"Che, you think you can fight back? Watch, I'll make it so that you will never want to walk through the doors of this school ever! You better shut the fuck up!"

"Hinata!" Temari ran towards Hinata. She stroke Hinata's head as if she was a helpless child.

"Temari, I'm fine," The Heiress assured. Temari looked into the pool, finding Karin getting out of the pool, drenched.

"Ino! You, Sakura, and Karin need to go to hell!" Temari roared.

Ino stood up, "Karin, Sakura let's get outta here, away from these whores."

As they were about to walk out the door, Ino stopped, "And Hinata, stay away from Kiba." With that said, she left with her friends.

"So Hinata, what happened?" The two friends were walking home together.

"I fought back. They were trying to drown me, but I fought back."

"Hinata, you've changed. I like that," Temari cheered.

"Ahaha, thanks. I would say that I need to thank you. Your words from that day in the hallway helped me gain strength and confidence. So, thank you, Temari. You are a really good friend."

Temari simply smiled and looked straight ahead.

"Oh, Temari?"

"What is it?"

"What happened between you and Ino?" Temari suddenly stopped and looked at the cement ground.

"Temari? Is what I have asked you troubling? I'm sorry. I won-."

"We were friends," Temari said.

"F-friends?"

"When I was in junior high, I was picked on because I wasn't graceful and the same as other girls. They often called me a boy because of the way I acted. Boys wouldn't want to be friends with me. Girls were disgusted by me. I didn't feel like I belonged there. One day, I ate lunch by myself, as always. Then, Ino came up to me and sat beside me.

_Flashback_

_A twelve year-old girl sat by herself during lunch. She wore the boys' uniform. Secretly, Temari was crying, head facing down. _

"_Hey, don't cry. If you cry, when you grow old you won't be as radiant and pretty as when you grow old and smiled your whole life."_

_Temari looked up. It was Ino, the most beautiful girl in school. Temari wiped her tears away, trying her best not to cry. Ino pulled her desk next to Temari and opened her bento._

"_Let's eat lunch together Temari-chan," Ino suggested with a radiant smile._

"_Ino-chan, why are you sitting with me?"_

"_I see you're always alone and I want to be your friend!"_

"_Oh, thank you."_

"_Itadakimasu!" Ino cheered and began to eat._

"_Here's some meat Temari. It'll give you energy when we have to run the mile today!"_

"_Thank you."_

"When we were in our third year of junior high, Ino, for some reason, became malicious. She started to bully others especially the people who receive more attention than her. I thought it was inhumane so I ended our friendship. Now, she hates my guts for betraying her," Temari sighed.

"O-oh. Don't worry Temari, I think she'll become a better person in the later future."

"_Ino was once a kind person. I wonder why she changed."_

(Yamanaka's Residence)

"Dad! I'm home! Dad?" Ino shouted as she walked into the mansion.

Then, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, like Ino, walked towards her.

"Let me guess. He's out with his new girlfriend. Right mom?" Ino spoke.

Her mom sighed and nodded.

"Mom, dad doesn't give a shit about you. He already has three wives! Why do we keep staying here? Mom?"

Her mom was trying to hold back her tears as she spoke.

"Ino, you should go start your homework."

The blonde daughter marched upstairs. Once she got to her room, she slammed her door close and threw her back pack against the wall. She turned on the T.V.

"_Recently, Inoichi Yamanaka had just opened another Yamanaka hotel in Seoul, Korea. This has been Mr. Yamanaka's eleventh grand opening of his hotel. In other news-."_

Ino turned off the T.V. and dropped herself onto her large bed.

"_How can I ruin that Hyuuga girl?"_

Then, an idea popped into her head and she sat up straight.

"I got it."

(Hinata's Room)

"_Really?!"_

"Yes! It felt great to fight back!" Hinata shouted.

"_See? I knew you were strong! When Ten-ten says something, it's true! Oh, Hinata, it seems I have mistaken. There won't be a basketball game. I'm sorry!"_

"It's okay, maybe another time. Well I have to get to work, bye-bye!"

"_Buh bye!"_

Hinata hung up and picked up her pencil.

"_X equals… 25 degrees. Now onto number 6."_

(10:30 p.m.)

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned, "Yes dad?"

"Time to sleep. You need to get some energy."

"Okay. I was about to sleep now."

"Hinata, can we talk?"

Hinata sat on her bed, "Sure."

Her father sat beside her.

"Hinata, our company is starting to go bankrupt. Since you're the oldest child, can you stay at your cousin's house for awhile. Just until everything gets sort out?"

"You mean Neji's house?"

Hiashi nodded.

"O-okay. If it's for the family, I- I will stay at Neji's."

"_I hope Neji won't be mad at me."_

(Neji's House)

"That damn Hiashi! Making Hinata stay at my house!"

_Flashback_

_Neji had just entered his house when the phone rang._

"Hello?"

"_Neji? This is Hiashi."_

"What do you want?"

"_Neji, please let Hinata stay at your house for awhile."_

"No!"

"_Neji. Hinata hasn't asked anything from you. She hasn't taken anything from you."_

"She took my father's life!"

"_That was a misunderstanding. It wa-"_

"It wasn't! I saw it!"

"_You will let her stay. Your father's last words requested that you would protect Hinata. If you are not letting her stay with you, then you are going against your father's words."_

"I- fine!"

"_Thank you."_

_Neji hung up the phone and slammed his fist onto the kitchen counter._

Now, Neji was in his bedroom. All lights were off, adding onto the lonely atmosphere of the home.

(The next day)

"Did you hear? The Hyuuga's business is starting to go bankrupt."

"I heard that the Heiress was kicked out."

"I heard her father didn't want her."

"_That's not true. I left on my own will to help," _she thought as the students spoke.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she saw it was her friend Kiba.

"Hinata, I heard what had happened. Are you alright?" Hinata nodded.

"Kiba, I left on my own will. It was to help the company. If I stayed there, I would only add on to the living expenses. Don't take it the wrong way, okay?"

Kiba nodded.

"Hinata-chan. I heard your father went bankrupt! I wonder why," Ino spat venomously.

"Looks like the Heiress is no more," Sakura cackled.

"Shut up!"

Everyone was silent as they heard those two words that escaped Hinata's lips.

"Excuse me?" Sakura spat.

"Shut up! You don't even know what happened! It's best that you shouldn't say what you are not sure of!" Hinata shouted.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Sakura raised her hand, wanting to slap Hinata. However, Hinata took a hold of Sakura's hand.

"You cannot slap me!"

Sakura looked furious.

"Why can't I?! You're no longer an Heiress what are you gonna do?! Your father cannot do anything to me! You are now of low class. What you are doing is disrespectful to someone of higher class like me!"

Hinata tightened her grip which made Sakura winced.

"You think slapping me is of high class?! Only animals would resort to this as an answer!"

Hinata let go of Sakura's hand roughly and sat down. Sakura, with rage left and went back to her seat.

"Hinata is one tough girl."

"And here I thought she would be easily to walk all over."

Students started to talk about Hyuuga Hinata and how she changed. Ino had her fist clenched.

"_You wanna play tough? Let's see if you can last."_

* * *

Why is Neji such a jerk? Well, the truth shall be revealed later on! :)


	6. Chalk

Note- I don't own Naruto or Life. But I think from this point on, the story won't really follow Life-ish. xD

Oh, Hinata might be a little bit OOC in this, but it's cute for the scene that will be coming! :)

I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like furever! School started and I've been tired so I'm so sorry!

* * *

(June; Akiyama High School)

"Hinata Hyuuga, please recite the opening of the Heike monogatari," Kakashi ordered.

Hinata stood up, hands folded in front of her as she tried to remember the lines of the poem.

"The knell of the bells at the Gion temple  
Echoes the impermanence of all things.  
The color of the flowers on its double-trunked tree  
Reveals the truth that to flourish is to fall.  
He who is proud is not so for long,  
Like a passing dream on a night in spring."

"Uhmm…"

"_Damn, I can't remember the last lines. What was it? Think, think, think!" _She bit the bottom of her lip, feeling nervous as each student started to stare at her. The Hyuuga looked around the room.

"Yes?" Kakashi-sensei was getting impatient.

Then Hinata glanced around the room hoping someone would help her. Yet, to her misfortune, no one did. Her eyes landed on Sasuke as he was looking at her and mouthing words.

At first, she didn't know what he was saying.

"What?" she mouthed.

Sasuke continued to mouth the words. When she recognized the words "dust before the wind," instantly, Hinata remembered the last lines.  
"He who is brave is finally destroyed,  
To be no more than dust before the wind," Hinata quickly blurted out with a victorious smile.

"Very good job, Hinata," Kakashi remarked. The said girl bowed slightly and sat down. Once in her seat, she turned to where Sasuke was sitting.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

In reply, Hinata got a slight nod from him.

(After school)

Hyuuga Hinata was taking a sip from the water fountain. All of a sudden a boy runs by and snatches her back pack.

"Hey stop!" Hinata shouted and she chased after him.

The boy ran through the hallways as the indigo-haired teen continued shouting. Soon, they ended up outside. The dark-haired boy continued to run.

"_This is not my day!"_

Angered and annoyed, Hinata quickened her pace. When she saw the boy stop in front a large tree, Hinata began to slow down. The thief held the backpack up and was about to swing his arm forward.

"_Oh no you don't. Don't you dare throw my backpack onto that tree!"_

Hinata ran up to him and pushed him. However, the backpack managed to land on one of the highest branches on the tree. This made Hinata furious. She turns to the boy laying on the ground and stares at him intensely.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!"

He only smirked.

"I got bored," he casually answered.

Hinata clenched her fists, "You know what?! I am sick and tired of these games! Get away from my face!"

And so, the boy left her.

Hinata sighed.

"_Only one way to get that. I have to climb this tree."_

The tree seemed to be three-stories high. Hinata started to climb the tree, branch by branch. When she was mid-way from her prize, thunder was heard.

"Please don't rain. Please don't," she pleaded.

To her dismay, it started to pour. However, this did not stop her. She continued to climb and climb.

"_I'm not going to give up."_

She wiped her face with her hand as she climbed. Finally, she saw a cream-colored item a couple of branches before her. Hinata was filled joy and smiled, despite the pouring rain. She continued to climb and climb. Her hand reached out for the bag and successfully captured it.

The white-eyed girl hooked her arm through the arm strap of the bag and started to climb down slowly. Another pair of eyes was watching her. It was Neji.

He closed his umbrella, threw it so that it landed in front of Hinata, and walked away.

Hinata noticed an umbrella in front of her. She bent down and picked it up.

"_I wonder who this belongs to."_

Her eyes scanned left to right, failing to see anyone.

"_Well I guess I can use this for now. Maybe I'll give it back to whoever it is tomorrow."_

Without hesitation, Hinata opened up the umbrella, sheltered herself, and began to walk home.

On the way home, someone called her name.

"Hinata!"

She turned around.

"Kiba?!"

The said boy smiled and ran so he was under the umbrella.

"Can you walk me home? You have an umbrella and it's pouring," he explained.

"Oh, no problem," she smiled and they began to walk.

"Ey Hinata, why are you soaking wet when you have an umbrella?"

"Some boy stole my backpack and threw it onto a tree. I spent the last twenty minutes climbing the tree to get it. When I got down, I just happened to find this umbrella."

"_Ino probably told that guy to do that," _Kiba thought.

"Oh."

"But hey, I'm fine now."

"_She must be miserable now. I wonder what will happen to her later on."_

Then a thought popped into his mind.

"Hey Hinata, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Make sure to wear something you're not afraid to get dirty in," he replied.

"Oh, okay."

"Alright. Well, my house is right there. I'm gonna go now. Bye! Take care!"

Then the boy took off running.

"Wait!" Kiba stopped and Hinata continued, "Where do we meet?"

"Right where you're standing!"

(The next day)

Today, Hinata took Kiba's advice. She showed up wearing overalls and a plain white shirt under it. She also had a yellow bandana on her head.

"_Where is he?" _Hinata paced back forth. Then, a sound of rapid footsteps was heard. There she saw Kiba in a plain gray t-shirt and jeans. He carried a huge, black duffle-bag.

"Let's get going," he said and started to walk with Hinata following him. A couple of minutes later, Hinata couldn't hold in her inquisitiveness.

"Uhm, Kiba?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

Kiba sighed jokingly, "It's a surprise."

Hinata pouted. Then, a few seconds later, she popped another question.

"Well, can you at least tell me what's in the duffle-bag?"

Kiba stopped and turned to face her.

"You know, girls ask too many questions."

Somehow, Hinata found the courage to punch his arm playfully. He laughed and started to run away from her, causing her to chase after him.

(A few minutes later)

"Well, we're here!" he said.

"The park?"

"Yep!"

"What are we doing here?"

"We are going to create a mural with chalk."

"I don't see any walls here."

"On the sidewalk, silly," he rubbed her head.

Kiba bent down and unzipped the bad. He pulled out four tubs of chalk.

"Well then, let's get started."

"What exactly is this mural going to be about?"

"It's about kids expressing themselves so just draw anything that relates to expressing."

Hinata nodded and sat on the sidewalk. She opened the first tub of chalk and picked out a blue chalk. Her arms moved around as she slowly created a picture. Kiba joined her.

A few minutes later, Kiba dropped his piece of chalk and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Hey, this is a fun memory. Pictures are a must!" he shouted.

Once he got the camera, he took pictures of what was drawn so far. Then, he zoomed in on Hinata's face and secretly took a picture of her. Then she looked up to him and smiled.

"Wait!" Then she turned around with a piece of red chalk in her hand. A few seconds later, she faced Kiba.

Kiba smiled widely and laughed. Hinata had used a piece of chalk to draw two triangles on her cheeks, like Kiba's birthmarks.

"Hi! I'm Kiba Inuzuka! I like dogs and I'm crazy!" she laughed as she tried to impersonate Kiba.

Of course, Kiba had to take a picture of that.

"Now it's my turn to play with the camera!" Hinata went up to Kiba and took the camera. She started to take pictures as Kiba sat down and continued to do his job.

The two continued to joke around, draw, and take pictures.

Finally, it was the end of the day. The sun was about to set.

Hinata wiped her face as she and Kiba sat on a bench in front of the artwork.

"Hey Hinata, are you still okay? I mean, after that incident with Naruto," Kiba asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Just out of curiosity, did he steal your first kiss?"

Hinata blushed madly. This caused Kiba to laugh.

Then, surprisingly, Kiba leaned in and gave a quick peck on the Hyuuga's cheek.

"I hope that makes up for Naruto's kiss," he chuckled.

Now, Hinata was blushing ten times more.

In the distance a girl with red hair and glasses saw everything and took a picture of that quick peck Kiba gave Hinata.

After the picture was taken, Karin smiled wickedly.

"_You are not going to survive high school dear Heiress."_

(Hyuuga Residence)

Hinata had just stepped into her house. She was greeted by one of the maids once again.

"Hello Miss Hyuuga. Your father said dinner will be ready in ten minutes," the maid said.

Hinata, spacing out, nodded and walked upstairs to her room.

In her room, Hinata was lying on her bed, thinking of what had happened.

"_The kiss."_

She blushed once more.

(Uchiha Residence)

"No! I don't want to!" a certain Uchiha shouted.

An older man slammed his fist onto the polished desk.

"You have to! That Inoichi said he would give the Uchiha company back all of it's workers!"

Sasuke slammed his hands onto his father's desk.

"I am not going to start a relationship with the Haruno girl!"

His father did the same.

"Yes you are or my company will be shut down!"

"Why would that man care about Sakura Haruno?! She's not even his daughter!"

"Just do it! I promise you, once I sort this out, you won't have to go out with her," Mr. Uchiha promised.

Sasuke snarled.

"Fine."

As he turned to leave, he grabbed a mug and threw it with all his strength. He panted when he heard the shattering sound of the mug.

"_This is all bull shit."_

* * *

I usually don't cuss, but if Sasuke has to stay in character, I have to cuss to show his moody emo kinda side. xD oh and that poem thing, yeah uhmm i don't own that. i found it on the internet. xD

Woohoo! Kibahina goodness for my friend Vivi!! I still need votes. Kibahina or Sasuhina? And please, give me a reason why they should be a couple.

-The reason has to be logical.

-The reason has to follow the story, not the actual manga or show.

Thank you for your cooperation! I hope to see you in the later future! LOL They kept saying that after every flight on the plane. xD Well, close to it.


	7. Reason

(Sunday Morning)

(Sunday Morning)

Hinata gave each of her family members and the maids a hug before getting into the black car.

"Thank you, Hinata," Hiashi smiled at her as he waved.

Hinata returned the smile with one of her genuine smiles and waved to everyone.

The ride was quiet, mainly because only the driver was there.

"_I will try to make it up to you Neji."_

A few minutes later, the car arrived in front of an apartment building. The Hyuuga girl got out of the car with her two bags and thanked the driver. He wished her luck and drove off. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the apartment building.

"_Let's see. Apartment 59."_

She found herself standing in front of a white door with the number 59 on it in gold. Hesitatingly she knocked. The white door soon opened, revealing a white-eyed boy wearing only sweatpants and did not look too excited.

"Are you just gonna stand there or what?" he greeted unenthusiastically.

Hinata was scared and bowed, "S-sorry." She silently walked through the doors.

The house was not of the abnormal. A couch, a coffee table, kitchen, T.V., it was all there.

"Your room is right there," he pointed to a small white door, "just be comfortable." The words were supposed to sound welcoming and warm; however, it was full of anger and hatred. Of course, this frightened Hinata.

Hinata bowed slightly, once more, and stuttered, "Th- thank y-you," then, took off to her new room.

Hinata had never ever felt self like she did when the bedroom door closed.

"_Why are you scared of him, Hinata? You're trying to fix your relationship with him!"_

She sighed and brushed her hair with her pale fingers. Placing her bag on the bed, Hinata took out her cell phone.

It rang.

"_Hello, hello!"_

"Hey Ten-ten."

"_Why hello mademoiselle. Ahaha."_

"Uhmm Ten-ten. Do you have any ideas of how to say sorry to someone and show them you mean it?"

"_What? Who are you sorry to?"_

"Uhm, my… cousin. It was a problem that occurred long ago."

"_Ooh. Well… is his birthday coming up?"_

Hinata thought for awhile, and then an idea burst into her mind.

"I think his birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks!"

"_See? All you have to do is just get him a gift. Remember, it's the thought that counts!"_

"Thank you very much Ten-ten!"

"_No problem."_

"Bye-bye!"

"_Buh-Bye!"_

(In Neji's Room)

Neji sat on his bed, remembering something of his past.

(Flashback)

A four-year old boy with bright, joyful white eyes stood beside a tall man, his father, in a train station. On the other side of the man, a three-year old girl—with similar eyes—clung on to the man's leg, with a small ball under her free arm.

The man gently had Hinata let go and he turned towards Neji.

"Neji, I'll be right back. Promise me that you'll take care of Hinata when I'm gone, even if it's for a minute," he told.

Neji had a bright smiled painted on his face.

"Don't worry Dad! I promise that I will take care of Hinata for the rest of my life! I want to be the best cousin she's ever had!" the boy exclaimed. His father laughed and patted his head.

"That's good. Now, don't mess around," and with that, he went away for a while.

A few minutes passed and Hinata accidentally dropped her ball. The blue ball rolled onto the train tracks. Hinata, being only a toddler, went after the ball, not noticing the sound of the train whistle.

Neji saw that there was a train coming towards Hinata. He froze. The train scared him too much.

"Hinata!" he managed to shout.

Hinata looked up and was, too, frozen with fear. The train got closer and closer. The two Hyuuga kids only closed their eyes.

However, Hinata felt something, or someone, pushed her to the other side. When the train passed, Neji was now truly frightened.

"Dad!" he cried, tears threatening to fall. The small Neji ran to his father's dead body. Hinata, realizing what had happened, also ran towards her uncle.

"Uncle Hizashi!"

As Hinata got close to the body, she held her tiny hand above Hizashi's face, wanting to caress it. Nevertheless, Neji slapped her hand away.

"This is all your fault! Get out of my face!" he shouted.

(Flashback end)

(Akiyama High; 7:45 a.m.)

Hinata walked into the classroom, finding a mob of students standing in front of the window. Within the crowd, she saw a tone of blonde and walked towards the person.

"Temari, what's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Apparently," Temari began, "Sasuke is going to ask Sakura out."

"Really? But, I thought Sasuke isn't interested in anyone."

"Well, apparently, Sasuke is interested in Sakura."

Hinata dove into the crowd, trying to get a better view. Once she got to the front, after pushing and being pushed, Hinata was able to see a navy-haired teen and a pink haired teen.

Reading his lips, she concluded that Sasuke said, "Sakura, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Of course, Sakura threw herself onto Sasuke and gave him a hug. Hinata and the rest of the students took this as a "yes".

(After school)

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for school to end. Every student got up with their belongings and dashed towards the door. Hinata stood up also and collected her things one by one. Her blue pen, somehow, rolled off her desk, resulting Hinata bending down to pick it up. When she got on the ground, a polished black shoe was seen in front of her. Then, 2 more pairs of shoes were seen. Hinata slowly looked up and couldn't recognize who they were.

One had silver hair that was tied up into a ponytail. His eyes were framed by clear glass. Next to him was a larger boy who had orange hair. Finally, there was a guy with dark brown hair and dark tanned skin. Hinata figured out who they were. They were the students from floor 4, the senior class.

Forgetting about the blue pen, she slowly stood up.

"May I help you?" Hinata quietly asked.

The boy with glasses smirked evilly and answered, "We want to play a game."

Her pale eyes widened and she looked at the corner of her eye. She saw glint of blonde hair and blue eyes. Those blue eyes held a look of mischief.

"Ino," she quietly whispered to herself and before she knew it, she dashed towards the door, running as quick as her legs would let her.

Down many staircases, dodging crowds of students, Hinata found herself outside panting.

"Hey Hyuuga, we haven't even started the game!" the silver-haired boy shouted which caused Hinata to run even faster. She felt her legs start to go numb and found her self falling onto the ground. Bam!

Her knee was scraped and was bleeding, but it didn't matter to her. Hinata kept running. She came upon a bush and dove into it. The Hyuuga kept quiet, but felt her heart pounding against her chest. Her chest heaved up and down, breathing.

"Hey!" she heard "Have you seen the Hyuuga, Uzumaki?"

"_Uzumaki? Naruto?"_

"No, I haven't seen her. She probably went home," Hinata heard him say.

"Damn. Oh well, we'll just get her some other day."

Their footsteps became quieter and quieter as they walked away. Hinata sighed.

"I know you're in there," Hinata heard. Slowly, she stood up and got out of the bushes.

"Th-thanks for… uhm… helping me. Uhmm, I got to go… now," she turned away immediately, wanting to get away from him. Then, he grabbed her hand and images of the last incident she had with him replayed in her mind. Out of the blue, Hinata slapped his face, hard.

Quickly, Naruto let go of her hand and rubbed his red cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined.

"Don't touch me!" Hinata shouted at him.

"I'm not gonna try to make a move on you anymore! So don't worry!"

"Why should I trust you?!" Hinata stomped off, leaving the tanned blonde alone.

She found herself sitting by herself on the school bench, deep in thought.

Sigh. Hinata didn't want to face Neji so soon, so she hoped this would stall some time for her. But, Hinata knew, she had to face him sooner or later.

"Someone's a bit quiet."

Pale eyes met stoic black ones.

"O-oh, hi Sasuke."

"It's pretty late to be sitting here," he bluntly said.

"So why are you here then?" the Hyuuga questioned the Uchiha.

"I have my reasons."

Silence. Then, she started speak, "I didn't know you like Sakura."

"Do you need to know?" he asked stoically.

"Err, no… I guess not."

_-Ring, ring, ring-_

Hinata answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hinata. Neji says you're not home yet."_

"Oh, I'll go home now."

"_Okay, take care, Hinata."_

"I will, bye- bye."

The pale-eyed girl turned to the coal-eyed boy.

"I have to go now. See you later."

Just as she turned to walk away, a hand fell on her shoulder, which stopped her.

"I'll walk with you."

"It's not necessary-"

"Let's go." Then, the mysterious boy walked off. Hinata just followed him.

It was a very, very quiet walk; so quiet that you could even hear the breath of a butterfly that would fly by.

The two had arrived in front of Neji's apartment building.

"Thank you for walking me," she thanked him and held her hand out.

Slowly, Sasuke held out his hand and shook her hand.

In the distance, a girl with messy hair and glasses was watching them. Flash. A picture of the two was taken. Karin smirked. What was she planning to do?


	8. Burnt Cake

Hey!! I'm alive!! Sorry for late updates. School always interferes. I should be reading, but I didn't feel like it so I wrote this chapter. :D enjoy!

* * *

The summer sun looked down upon many people as it heated up the earth's crust. The city streets seemed like a desert for many people were avoiding the sun and stayed in their cool homes. These people included the Akiyama High School students.

It was now summer break. Many students took advantage of their time and relaxed. Most went out of town. Neji, however, and a few other students decided to take some summer classes. Hinata stayed inside the apartment, bored as ever. To her, Neji's house seemed so frightening to her, somehow. Everyday she would waste the given time by sleeping and reading. She didn't want to talk to Ten-ten over the break because she knew that Ten-ten was sleeping the whole break and didn't want to be disturbed. As for Temari, she went on vacation with her family.

Today was a whole different routine for Hinata. In the morning, she waited in her bedroom until she heard the door open and close, signaling that Neji went to his classes. Once she heard the _click_ of the door, Hinata immediately got out of bed.

"_July 3__rd__, Neji's birthday," _she thought.

It was now 9:30 and Neji would be home around 1:30. This gave her about five hours to bake him a cake. Now, to be completely honest, Hinata has never been in the kitchen her whole life. There were the occasional eggs, rice, and cereal, but other than that, Hinata didn't really know how to cook. This would be her first time baking a cake.

A few days before, Hinata had checked out a cook book from the nearby library. After scanning through the pages, she decided to make a chocolate cake.

Flour, eggs, milk, and all the stuff that were requisite to make a simple cake were laid out on the table. The Hyuuga Heiress tied an apron around her and prepared for the work. She stirred and mixed the ingredients. Carefully, she placed the pan with the mix into the oven and set the appropriate time.

_Ding!_ The cake was finished. Excited to see her new masterpiece, she quickly opened the oven and retrieved the cake. However, Hinata's cheerful face became gloomy. The cake was burnt. It was now about one in the afternoon. A trip to the store, mixing, and baking would take too much time.

"_What to do?"_

So, in conclusion, Hinata just decorated the burnt cake. White frosting covered the whole cake with the words "Happy Birthday, Neji!" decorated on it. The cake was now sitting in the fridge. Hinata took out the card she had bought yesterday and wrote in it. After her thoughts were written on paper, she placed it near the cake in the fridge.

* * *

The door opened revealing a stoic looking Neji.

"Happy Birthday!" Hinata greeted. However, Neji wasn't as happy.

"Do you think I care about my birthday?"

"Err, well," nothing came out. She couldn't think of anything to say to that pessimistic attitude of his.

He ignored her and went to the fridge. When he opened it, it was obvious that he saw the cake. Neji took the cake out and placed it on the counter in a rough manner.

"What the hell is this?" he asked venomously.

"I-I… uhmm… well… decided to bake you a cake… since, it was your birthday," the shy Hyuuga girl stuttered.

"I don't give a crap about it."

"I-I j-just w-wanted to fix things b-between us," Hinata answered truthfully.

Then, a glint of anger shone in his eyes. He slammed the table.

"Do you think a damn cake would fix what happened in the past? Do you think that celebrating my birthday would bring him back?!"

Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks.

"How childish are you? To think that a cake would solve everything?!"

She clenched her fist.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I'm so childish to you! But," Neji now changed his look to a look full of curiosity, curious to what she had to say.

"But… why can't you bury that painful memory inside your head and try to open your mind up for new and happy memories?! Why can't you forgive me?! Why do you carry so much hate and anger?" The last line came out as a whisper.

With that, she began to cry and ran out the door. He ran after her, until he came upon the threshold. His cousin had ran too far ahead of him. Sighing, Neji retreated back into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and this time, he noticed the card that was once placed near the cake. Slowly and gently, Neji picked up the card.

Happy Birthday Neji!

I hope you have a wonderful birthday. I made you cake, however, it is burnt due to my poor skills of cooking. I tried my best to make you a great cake, but it failed. I didn't want to go a bakery and buy you a cake because I wanted to give you something that had my thought and effort set into it. I'm sorry about what had happened in the past, I hope that we will become friends in the future. I don't know how long that may take, but I'm willing to become friends and make it up to you. Again, have a happy birthday and may all your wishes come true.

Your cousin,

Hinata

He placed the card down and went to get a knife, fork and plate. Slowly, he cut a piece of the cake and began to eat it. Neji had to admit, it was the most disgusting cake he has ever tasted, but Neji kept eating the piece of cake. He cut out another piece and kept eating.

"_Why can't you bury that painful memory inside your head and try to open your mind up for new and happy memories?!"_

A bite.

"_Why can't you forgive me?!"_

Another bite.

"_Why do you carry so much hate and anger?"_

Another bite.

* * *

Hinata ran and ran. She ignored the heat. She ignored the sweat that trickled down her face. Hinata found herself at the park. Slowly, she stepped towards the roots of the tall oak tree and took a seat underneath the cool shade. The girl positioned herself in a ball, arms wrapped around her knees and her head buried in her arms.

"What are you doing out here?"

Slowly, she lifted her head up, yet, she didn't say anything.

"It's way too hot out here."

It was Kiba.

"I could say the same thing to you," Hinata softly replied.

"Your eyes, they're red. Why were you crying?"

Hinata frowned at him and buried her head into her arms once again.

The Inuzuka boy sighed and took a seat beside her. He started to poke a finger at her side which caused Hinata to scream and jump up.

"What was that for?" she yelled.

"Ah, finally got you to lift your head up."

"Not funny," she frowned once again and sat back down, this time, she didn't bury her arms and stared at the grass. Kiba smiled, "Really? I thought it was pretty funny." Hinata glared at the boy. She couldn't understand how he could be laughing and having a good time when she was miserable. Hinata realized it was a bit selfish of wanting others to be just as miserable as her, but, it would be nice if Kiba could at least leave her alone.

He got up and stood there, looking down on Hinata.

"What?" she spat.

"Come on. Let's go take a walk."

"Are you crazy?!" Hinata got up quickly; shocked that he would even offer to take her on a walk when it's burning outside.

"It's burning hot out here!"

"Well I didn't see that stopping you from running all the way out here," he retorted.

"I-," she knew she had lost the argument.

"Exactly. And thank you for saving me the trouble of forcing you to stand up," with that, he grabbed her hand and started to run, dragging her petite body along. Hinata blushed as his hand touched hers.

* * *

Many, many minutes passed by and Hinata found herself standing on the pier of the beach.

"Why did you take me here?"

"Girls ask too many question," he simply stated.

Hinata was about to raise her hand to hit Kiba, but once she raised her hand, he quickly grabbed it and held onto her hand.

"Just relax Hinata." He then closed his eyes and felt the cool ocean breeze hitting his skin. Hinata did the same thing.

Kiba was right, she did need to relax. Soon, a calm smile graced upon her lips.

It was soon evening and Hinata finally came home. When she walked in, it was dark. Hinata walked towards the fridge. When she opened it, she noticed that the card was there anymore. Then, she turned towards the counter and the plate, in which the cake used to be there, was also gone. Hinata peeked over the sink and saw the white plate was wet. After that, she checked the trash can. No sign of a burnt chocolate cake in there. Inwardly, she cheered. She knew that Neji had eaten the cake.

"_I'm glad you have forgiven me, Neji."_

* * *

(At the cafe)

"So Ino, what will you do with these pictures I've taken?" Karin asked as she took a sip of her drink.

* * *

Okay so I have an idea of what shall happen next! Here's a lil short summary of what will happen in the next chappie!

All the students are back from summer break and are now focused on schoolwork, once again. When Hinata walks through the front doors and into the hallway, she sees a crowd of students at a wall. Hinata walks towards the crowd and is shocked to see what was posted on there. Meanwhile, Sasuke has some news to tell Sakura. More drama!

I'm sure you can all guess what will happen, most likey KNOW what will happen.


	9. Oh My

This is written in sucky quality, i believe. xD at least i updated!!

* * *

The school campus was buzzing with students conversing of what had happened over the summer break with their friends. Hinata walked through the front gate of the school and paused. She was in such a happy mood. Hinata took a deep breath and continued walking.

She pushed the front doors open and saw a crowd of students in front of a wall.

"Perhaps they were looking at something," she thought. So, Hinata decided to see what was going on. The Hyuuga girl gently pushed aside many students in order to see what it was. Then, she finally made it to the front and once she saw a glimpse of it, she froze. Her eyes were wide open and filled with shock. The bag that Hinata once held now fell off.

It was a picture from that day she was at the park with Kiba and the picture from that time she and Sasuke were walking.

"Hey! It's that slut!"

"What a whore."

"Who knows who she will try to make a move on next?"

These words were spoken by the students of the crowd.

In the distance, Kiba and Sasuke were walking together through the front doors and saw the crowd. They both spotted Hinata standing in place at the front and saw two pictures. Kiba didn't know what it was, but somehow, Sasuke was able to get a glimpse of it.

When Hinata finally woke up from her shocked state, she immediately ran to the wall and pulled down the pictures. She ripped them into small and tiny pieces and threw them on the ground. Everyone was now silent. Then, Ino walked to the front of the crowd with Sakura and Karin behind her. Ino slapped Hinata's cheek. The slap caused a red burning mark on her cheek. Hinata did not cry nor slapped Ino back. Hinata did not yell at Ino like she would have before. All she did was placing her hand on her cheeks and glared at Ino.

"Hinata! How could you steal my boyfriend and Sakura's?!" Ino and Karin inwardly smirked. As for Sakura, however, she just stood still in disbelief.

Hinata said nothing. Nothing at all. Without any words, she pushed through the crowd and ran. Kiba shouted for her, "Hinata!" and started to run, but Sasuke held him back. Kiba turned to him with questionable eyes.

"What the hell? She's hurt and you're not letting me do anything about it?!" He shouted at Sasuke.

Calmly, the silent boy spoke, "If you follow her, it'll create more misunderstandings." Kiba took in the words he had said and took a final look in the direction where Hinata ran.

"Let's get to class," he murmured.

"You go ahead, I have something to do," Sasuke responded and walked off.

* * *

Sasuke spotted the pink hair of his "girlfriend" and quickly walked towards her. Roughly, he took her arm and dragged her along with him.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"We need to talk," Sasuke bluntly stated.

"What? Why?" the pink-haired girl asked. They were now behind a wall.

"Because, there was nothing really going on. I never liked you like that," he said and began to walk away.

"Then why would you ask me to be your girlfriend if you honestly don't mean it?"

He paused.

Sakura continued.

"I've liked you for a long time. I've had feelings for you for a long time. And yet, when you finally asked me out, it was just… you were just lying to me," Sakura's voice cracked.

He sighed, "Sakura, I…"

"Don't say anything," the Uchiha stared at her, "You lied to me. You played with my feelings. Don't you know that I am a human being? You can't just treat me like a toy!"

Many silent minutes had passed.

"Sakura," he started, "I'm sorry. But, do you hear yourself? If what I did to you hurts you this much, imagine how much pain Hinata is in whenever you, Ino, and Karin play games with her." The stoic boy walked off leaving the pink haired girl shocked and frozen, processing the words that he had said to her.

* * *

(Rooftop)

No, she did not cry. She did not scream. She did not smile. Hinata did nothing but stare at her feet.

"_How did I end up in such a mess? Did I do something wrong in the past life to be in this situation?"_

A loud sigh of breath left her lips.

"You're not going to class?" She looked up. It was the stoic Uchiha boy. Hinata did not answer but continued to stare at her feet. He took a seat next to her.

"Cry."

Hinata looked at him with curiosity.

"What?"

"You heard me. Just cry."

"Crying solves nothing. Remember?"

"Just cry."

In an instant, tears started to gather up around her eyes. She did not want to cry. Hinata wanted to show how strong she was. But, a few seconds later, she cried.

It was a small cry. Not too loud, because that would have been obnoxious.

* * *

(In Class)

Kurenai sensei was taking roll.

"Hinata!" She waited for the soft voice that would respond, but it didn't come.

"Hinata?" She waited. Nothing.

Kurenai look at the class, trying to spot a certain Hyuuga. However, there was no glint of dark blue anywhere.

The door slid open. Everyone's head turned towards it. It was the person Kurenai was looking for.

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei," the soft response came.

"It's alright, however, you are late."

"I know." She walked to her seat. Along the way, Hinata heard offending remarks from her classmates, excluding Kiba, Temari, Neji, Naruto, and, surprisingly, Sakura.

"Slut."

"What a whore."

"She must have been at the back of the school with another guy."

Hinata bit her lip to prevent more tears from coming and took a seat.

Kurenai continued with the roll call. The only student that wasn't there today was Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

(After School)

The bell rang.

"Remember, tomorrow your exams will be taking place. Be here tomorrow and study hard," Kakashi reminded the students.

Slowly, Hinata walked in the hallways. Suddenly, to her dismay, she was pinned against the lockers. It was the kid from the senior class, with his friends behind him.

"Hey _slut_. How come you don't wanna play games with me?"

Hinata scowled and spit at his face.

"Why would I want to play games with you disgusting people? If I were to play, I'd choose someone who is ten times better than you," she answered with such fury.

"Feisty, the perfect type to be playing games with," the silver-haired boy answered.

"Hey!"

They all turned to see that it was Neji.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her cousin," he said, voice filled with protection.

His voice was like heaven to Hinata. Not only that someone had come to help her, but Neji was showing signs that he had forgiven her and cared for her.

"And what are you gonna do?" the senior asked with a smirk.

Out of nowhere, a fist connected with his face. He let go of Hinata and she quickly stood behind Neji.

"_Thank you Neji. Thank you for forgiving me."_

The group of seniors walked away with disappointment.

"So, let's hit the books," Neji calmly said. Hinata nodded with a smile.

* * *

(Haruno Residence; 7:24 p.m.)

It was dark in Sakura's room. She had been in her room every since school ended. The pink-haired teen sat on her bed, back against the wall and stared into space continuously.

"Sakura! Come out of there! It's time for dinner," her mom pleaded.

"I'm not hungry!"

She sat in silence, remembering.

"_You lied to me. You played with my feelings. Don't you know that I am a human being? You can't just treat me like a toy!"_

"_Sakura, I'm sorry. But, do you hear yourself? If what I did to you hurts you this much, imagine how much pain Hinata is in whenever you, Ino, and Karin play games with her."

* * *

  
_

(Yamanaka's Residence)

"Hello?"

"_That Hyuuga girl is too much trouble for us."_

"Don't worry. I've got something in my mind."  
_"What is it?"_

"Let's just say," she started, "Hinata will have to treasure her last couple of days with us." A grin started to creep upon Ino's face.

* * *

OH EM BEE!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!???!?!

And sorry for the late update of things. Too much schoolwork!!! DX

I can almost see the ending! :D and the next couple of chapters are the most important ones!!! Stay tune!! XD


	10. The Edge

BWAHAHAS!! MORE DRAMA FILLED GOODNESS! XD

* * *

_-Buzz!-_

The alarm clock beside her bed rang. A pale hand slowly reached towards it and silenced the noisy object. Hinata lazily sat up and noticed something.

"_Why do I feel so nervous?"

* * *

  
_

(At School)

Hinata walked in the hallways of Akiyama, keeping her pale opal eyes on her feet and the ground. Her hand was gently placed on her stomach.

She decided to go up to the rooftop of the school before class. Hinata thought that the refreshing cool breeze would help her calm down and brush away that nervous feeling in her stomach.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Sakura wasn't able to sleep last night. The feeling of guilt crept upon her. She went into the girl's restroom and splashed cold, chilly water on her face. Sakura turned off the water faucet and slowly looked at her reflection in the mirror. Drops of water trickled down her face. The door open, she turned.

"Oh, hi Ino," Sakura softly spoke.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Ino, let's just leave Hinata alone. She didn't do anything to us in the first place." Ino looked at Sakura with disgust, "Why are you saying this all of a sudden?"

"Ino, you are just creating more trouble for everyone by causing a commotion with Hinata." Ino walked towards Sakura until they were only 4 inches away.

"If you realized I was causing trouble, why didn't you stop me if you knew it was wrong?" Sakura kept silent. "Am I right? Technically, this is also your fault. You didn't try to stop me and look at the mess you have also created. Sakura, it's too late to back out. Unless," Ino paused.

Sakura shakily responded, "Unless? Unless what?"

Ino smirked and whispered in Sakura's ear, "You want to be my next prey." Sakura's eyes widened and Ino, satisfied with her result, walked away.

* * *

(Rooftop)

The small gust of wind blew the short, indigo locks of her hair back and forth, side to side. The Hyuuga girl stood there, rooted at the same spot on the rooftop. The feeling, somewhat, did calm her down, yet, she still felt that churn in her stomach that would send the message "Something bad will happen". She tried to persuade herself that it was because of the exams that she would be this nervous, however, her mind told her that it was something else, something even worse than the exams.

"Hinata, what are you thinking? Nothing is going to happen. You studied hard for this exam. You know you got it down, but why are you this nervous?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening distracted her. When she turned, Hinata saw a flash of pink sped by.

_Sakura?_

Indeed it was Haruno Sakura, yet, she was in tears. The pink-haired girl stood at the edge of the rooftop. Sakura's actions signaled Hinata to automatically run towards where the pink beauty was positioned.

"Sakura! What are you doing? It's dangerous to stand there!" Hinata shouted.

Slowly, Sakura turned to face Hinata. Hinata was able to see her emerald eyes puffy and a little red. Wet, salty tears streamed down her face.

Her mouth opened, and words started to be spoken.

"Hinata, don't come any closer. I don't want you to stop me," she warned.

Hinata didn't care. She took two steps closer to the pink-haired teenager.

"Sakura, we can talk! Don't make a mistake like this, or you'll regret it!" Hinata tried her best to convince the girl.

The Haruno girl shook her head side to side and took one step back.

"Hinata! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I've bullied you along with Ino and Karin! I know that it was wrong! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sakura shouted.

"If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't try a stunt like this!" Hinata retorted.

Silence clung into the air. A few minutes later, Sakura Haruno had the courage to speak up, once again.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. Please forgive me for what I've done," she quietly said and turned around quickly and jumped off.

"Sakura!"

Hinata dashed herself forward, attempting to grab the other girl's hand.

One hand grabbed the other. Relief filled Hinata's mind for awhile. Sakura's body was dangling from the rooftop while Hinata was flat on her stomach and her hand was holding Sakura's, tightly.

Akiyama's students that were coming through the gate gathered in a large circle and were looking up at the rooftop.

"Someone's trying to commit suicide!"

"Somebody stop her!"

"Wait, isn't that Haruno Sakura?"

"And that's Hinata trying to save her!"

These words were heard from the crowd of students.

"_Come on Hinata. Gather all your strength! Someone's life is on the line here and you're given the chance to save her! Don't screw it up! Come on!" Hinata encouraged herself._

Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke were walking together when they noticed a mob of students running towards the same direction.

"Let's go check it out," Kiba said and the three also went with the crowd. When they got to the spot, the three looked up like everyone else and were also shocked.

"What is Sakura doing up there?!" Naruto cried out.

Sasuke dashed away from the crowd and headed towards the roof top. Kiba followed him. They finally arrived at the desired location and saw Hinata lying on the rooftop floor holding Sakura's hand.

"We should wait until anything dangerous happens," Sasuke bluntly stated.

"Sakura! Please don't do this! Avoiding life and dying is the easy-way-out of things! You will never know what your future is by giving it up like this!" Hinata tried to persuade the other girl.

"Hinata! I don't want to be toyed around with by Ino like what she did to you! When I die, I won't have to face her!"

"If you die now, you'll make a permanent mistake! You will carry the feeling of regret along with you in your grave! Sakura, if you want me to forgive you, then please come back up here with me!"

Now Sasuke and Kiba ran to aid Hinata. Sasuke held is hand out for Sakura, "Sakura, listen to Hinata." Sakura slowly raised her other hand and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Hinata and Sasuke pulled Sakura up. When Sakura was safely on the rooftop, she looked at Hinata and hugged her.

"Thank you Hinata."

Tsunade came up to the rooftop. She announced, "Because of this big incident that has wasted much of our time, you have the rest of the day off and the exams will be postponed until tomorrow!" The crowd dispersed. Tsunade came up to Sakura.

"Don't ever try a stunt like that ever again. Not only will you hurt yourself, but you would hurt others," she informed Sakura.

"I know my mistake now and I'm sorry," she calmly replied.

* * *

(After School)

Hinata and Kiba were walking together. Soon, Hinata had to cross the street.

"Thanks for walking me."

"It's not a problem. See you tomorrow," Kiba bid farewell and turned around. Hinata started to cross the street. Then, Kiba heard a tire screech and turned his head. He saw a silver-haired boy staring at Hinata with a glare. All of a sudden, the car started to accelerate.

Kiba saw Hinata focused on her footsteps and not realizing what would happen. Kiba dropped his backpack and ran towards Hinata.

"Hinata!" She looked up and saw the car coming towards her, fast. Hinata stood rooted to the ground, frozen with fear. Thud. Blood.

A sting of pain was felt on her body as he came I contact with the street. Slowly, she sat up and turned around. Her eyes widened.

"Kiba! Kiba!" She quickly crawled to his blood covered body. Hinata held him in her arms and cried. Hinata looked up and saw the car sped away. Before the car went into the far distance, she saw a glint of silver-hair and glasses.

"_TNJ-5L02."_

Hinata gently placed Kiba on the ground and shakily reached for her phone.

"Someone help me! A car ran into my friend! Please help him!" she cried into the phone, unable to control her tears and choking voice.

"_I lost my good friend. I'm sorry Kiba. Why did you have to push me? Why did you put yourself in a dangerous position?"

* * *

  
_

:O Sad, sad, sad. But this incident plays an important part in the ending-ish. I'm sorry that this will cause all of you to hate me, but what has to be done has to be done. x)


	11. Believe Me, I Know

It was five days after Kiba's funeral, eight after the incident. Everyone who knew Kiba was deeply sad. Hinata and Ino were hurt the most.

Eight days had passed, but Hinata still had a heavy feeling in her heart. The late summer breeze couldn't even soothe the pain in her. Every afternoon, Hinata would take a long stroll outside, visiting the same place: the park where the mural was created.

She would sit on the bench in silence, mentally punishing herself. Her eyes would land on the spot in which the mural was created. It was all blurred out now but the original piece of work stuck to her vision.

"_I'm sorry Kiba. It was all my fault," _were the words that continuously ran through her mind.

"Hinata." She quickly turned to her side. It was Temari. The blonde-haired friend took a seat next to her. She looked up in the sky and scoffed, "That stupid boy."

"Huh?" Hinata questioned.

"Kiba. The stupid boy. He always couldn't help letting others have a better life. He always cared about others more than himself. Kind of like a dog, wouldn't you say so?"

"I guess," the Hyuuga replied softly.

"Although his actions were stupid, at the same time, they were heroic. I know Kiba since grade school. He wouldn't help others because he needed to. It was because he wanted to."

"Temari, it was my fault. If I had paid attention to the car, he wouldn't have had to push me out of the way."

"Shut up, Hinata. Remember that girl who would be confident in class all the time?" Hinata looked at Temari and nodded.

"Where is that girl now, Hinata? Right now, I see the old you. The confident Hinata would have realized by now that it wasn't your fault. The confident you would realize that Kiba had no regrets when he died. The only regret he would have had was not saving you and letting you die."

Hinata looked at Temari with realization and now understood. Slowly, for the first time in eight days, she smiled.

* * *

(The Next Day: School)

Ino and Sakura, for the first time in a while, made eye contact with each other.

"I know what really happened about Kiba's incident, Ino," Sakura said venomously to Ino. Ino's eyes widened.

"You sent Kabuto to crash his car and injure, or kill, Hinata. Didn't you?" Ino did not answer, but glared at Sakura. Surprisingly, Hinata passed by and heard every word.

"Didn't you?!" Sakura shouted.

"What I do or didn't do does not concern you, Sakura," Ino replied with arrogance and started to walk away. Sakura immediately grabbed her shoulders and forced Ino to look at her.

"Don't you get it?! It was because of you Kiba died! It was because of your arrogance all of this happened! I know you did it!"

Ino kept a straight face at Sakura and was silent.

"Ino, stop this. Stop being like this!"

The blonde girl pushed her away and walked off. Sakura sighed and looked forward and saw that Hinata was standing there.

* * *

(Night: Ino's Room)

She sat in her room, alone, reminiscing the happy times she had with Kiba. A single tear streamed down her cheek.

"_It's not my fault. It's not my fault! It's Hinata's fault. Yeah, that's right, it's Hinata's fault!"_

"Yeah, it's all Hinata's fault! That's right! You didn't do anything!" she spoke to herself.

"I'll get revenge on you Kiba. Hinata will suffer the same pain you did! Kiba, this is for you."

* * *

Intermission:

As you can see, Ino is cuckoo right now. And, I'm sure you all have guessed, this is the last chapter. :(

Back to the story xD.

* * *

(Next Day)

Ino was walking through the front doors of the school with her head down. She paused. All of a sudden, Ino lifted up her face revealing a tired and angry face. There were barely visible bags under her eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed. Ino started to walk again.

Hinata was walking alone in the hallways, ignoring the students who passed by. She looked content today. Then, all of a sudden she was pinned against the wall by someone. Hinata felt a sharp pain against her spine. Her pale eyes opened rapidly to meet blue eyes. She saw an enraged dragon in those eyes just ready to blow its great breath of fire.

"You! It's your entire fault! Kiba died because of you, not me! I didn't do anything!" she shouted and an object glistened at the corner of Hinata's eye. It was a sharp knife. Hinata was now frozen with fear. Nothing in her body wanted to move. The sight of the sharp blade which would eventually pierce into her body scared her too much.

Then, Temari's word replayed in her mind.

"_The confident you would realize that Kiba had no regrets when he died. The only regret he would have had was not saving you and letting you die."_

Once the blade was about 2 inches away from her, Hinata finally had the courage to move her body. She grabbed a hold of Ino's hand and pushed Ino to the wall on the other side. The knife dropped onto the ground. The students just stood there, scared.

"Ino! I don't care if I killed him. I don't care if you killed him. I don't even care if God killed him! It already happened! Ino, you should move on! It hurts. It really hurts and I know that!"

Ino glared at her, "You don't know anything!"

Hinata walked up to her and slapped the girl's cheek.

"What gives you the right to say I don't know anything when I honestly do?!" Ino stared at the ground in shock as Hinata continued, "The pain of losing an important person in your life, the pain of feeling left behind by them, the pain of not understanding why they died and not someone else, I know how it all feels like!"

Ino kept silent.

"When Kiba decided to go out with you, he probably thought you were a gentle and thoughtful person. Now, to be honest, I don't see any trace of that in you right now. You probably lost your good friends because of that."

Silence clung in the air and Hinata left the shocked blonde girl. The students still crowded around the blonde student. A few minutes later, Ino regained consciousness and madly stared at the students.

"What are you all looking at?! Get the hell away from me!" she screamed but the students remained.

"Go away!" she screamed violently and piercingly and the students decided to rush away from her and she fell to the ground. So much anger and confusion bottled up inside, she screamed and punched the wall. In result, Ino ended up in tears.

* * *

(The next day)

"Ino Yamanaka!" Kurenai called out. No answer. Kurenai looked up and scanned the students to see if there was a blonde haired girl, however, there was not. Then, Kakashi rushed into their class.

"Kurenai! Turn on the T.V!" A little surprised, she turned to her right and turned it on. All the students glued their eyes to the screen. On T.V, Mr. Yamanaka was seen and Ino was by his side.

"_Ino?"_

The two were in an elaborate room with reporters crowded around them. Ino stepped up to the podium.

"Miss Yamanaka, you said you had something to tell us," a reporter said.

Everyone was silent, waiting for her reply.

"Yes… I… I do have something to say," she took a deep breath, "I haven't… I haven't been the best person I have been expected to." Mr. Yamanaka stared at her, stunned.

"At school, at Akiyama High… I was use to being the center of the attention. If not everyone's eyes were on me, I would do everything I could just to have that one person look at me. This included hurting them. However, recently, my friend was killed in an accident because of me.

"I had sent someone to do that. Then, a girl in my class brought me back to reality. She was the one person who did not give me the attention I needed, the one who would not give in to my games. I had bullied her ever since she came to the school. Now, because of her, I realize that you shouldn't hurt anyone just because they don't do whatever pleases you. So… I would like to say, Hinata Hyuuga… the whole student body at Akiyama… and anyone I have ever hurt in my life… I'm sorry. I truly am."

Hinata and her classmates widened their eyes in shock.

"I'm going to drop out of Akiyama because I am ashamed of what I did there. I hate myself. I will try to have a fresh start of becoming a new lady. You all may not forgive me, but at least you know that I have realized my mistakes. Again, I am sorry. And… Hinata Hyuuga, I'm sorry and thank you for waking me up into the real world."

Then, she ran off the stage and the reporters followed her.

* * *

In an isolated place, Kabuto and Ino encountered each ther.

"So are you giving up?!" Kabuto yelled at her.

"Shut up. In a few minutes, the cops will be here to get you. I reported you to them so if I were you, I'd start running," Ino warned him and walked away. Kabuto, frightened, began to run. Then, he felt a gun pointed at his head.

"I lied. They were here the whole time we were talking," Ino told him with a smirk.

* * *

Hinata was still surprised. Kurenai turned off the T.V. and walked towards the desk.

"Well, that was… very surprising," she said, "I'm sure you all forgive her." Every student, Sasuke, Temari, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, and so on turned to look at Hinata who was still in a state of shock.

"Hinata?" Sakura softly spoke.

Hinata snapped out of it astonishment and stared at everyone who was staring at her back.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Hinata slowly smiled, "I'm fine. Kurenai-sensei, can I please get some fresh air?"

Kurenai nodded and Hinata left the classroom.

* * *

(Outside)

Hinata sat at the fountain and dipped her fingers in it.

"Let's go," a cold voice was heard. She looked up to see it was Sasuke.

"Let's go to the park," he walked away coolly and she followed him, like she was in a trance.

"So do you forgive her?" he asked.

"Yes… I forgive her, even though I don't want to. What she did was unforgivable. But if I don't forgive her, a disturbing feeling would always haunt me. I would feel guilty for not forgiving someone who sincerely apologizes. I know someday, though, I will truly forgive her and forget the mistakes she has made."

When they got there, he revealed some tubs of chalk, which surprised her.

"How did you—"

"Who do you think gave Kiba this idea? When we were seven, he would usually get picked on and I would go to the park with him and draw on the sidewalk with him."

Hinata smiled and hugged Sasuke.

"Ey, hurry up and just grab a piece of chalk," he bluntly said and she slowly pulled away and giggled.

"_When reality hits you, many things can happen but in the end, whether it's a happy ending or a sad one, you will learn to overcome it and eventually find happiness. Believe me, I know."_

The End :D

* * *

Ahaha, I finally ended it. I know it's not really the greatest happy ending like on those disney channel stuff, but hey, the title is Reality and in reality there aren't always those high school musical type happy endings. xD

I hope you enjoyed it. :D i might end up writing another story 8D hoorays! xDD thank you for readers who reviewed and favorited because it really motivated me to keep writing this! :D


	12. Believe Me, I know 2nd ending

It was five days after Kiba's funeral, eight after the incident. Everyone who knew Kiba was deeply sad. Hinata and Ino were hurt the most.

Eight days had passed, but Hinata still had a heavy feeling in her heart. The late summer breeze couldn't even soothe the pain in her. Every afternoon, Hinata would take a long stroll outside, visiting the same place: the park where the mural was created.

She would sit on the bench in silence, mentally punishing herself. Her eyes would land on the spot in which the mural was created. It was all blurred out now but the original piece of work stuck to her vision.

"_I'm sorry Kiba. It was all my fault," _were the words that continuously ran through her mind.

"Hinata." She quickly turned to her side. It was Temari. The blonde-haired friend took a seat next to her. She looked up in the sky and scoffed, "That stupid boy."

"Huh?" Hinata questioned.

"Kiba. The stupid boy. He always couldn't help letting others have a better life. He always cared about others more than himself. Kind of like a dog, wouldn't you say so?"

"I guess," the Hyuuga replied softly.

"Although his actions were stupid, at the same time, they were heroic. I know Kiba since grade school. He wouldn't help others because he needed to. It was because he wanted to."

"Temari, it was my fault. If I had paid attention to the car, he wouldn't have had to push me out of the way."

"Shut up, Hinata. Remember that girl who would be confident in class all the time?" Hinata looked at Temari and nodded.

"Where is that girl now, Hinata? Right now, I see the old you. The confident Hinata would have realized by now that it wasn't your fault. The confident you would realize that Kiba had no regrets when he died. The only regret he would have had was not saving you and letting you die."

Hinata looked at Temari with realization and now understood. Slowly, for the first time in eight days, she smiled.

* * *

(The Next Day: School)

Ino and Sakura, for the first time in a while, made eye contact with each other.

"I know what really happened about Kiba's incident, Ino," Sakura said venomously to Ino. Ino's eyes widened.

"You sent Kabuto to crash his car and injure, or kill, Hinata. Didn't you?" Ino did not answer, but glared at Sakura. Surprisingly, Hinata passed by and heard every word.

"Didn't you?!" Sakura shouted.

"What I do or didn't do does not concern you, Sakura," Ino replied with arrogance and started to walk away. Sakura immediately grabbed her shoulders and forced Ino to look at her.

"Don't you get it?! It was because of you Kiba died! It was because of your arrogance all of this happened! I know you did it!"

Ino kept a straight face at Sakura and was silent.

"Ino, stop this. Stop being like this!"

The blonde girl pushed her away and walked off. Sakura sighed and looked forward and saw that Hinata was standing there.

* * *

(Night: Ino's Room)

She sat in her room, alone, reminiscing the happy times she had with Kiba. A single tear streamed down her cheek.

"_It's not my fault. It's not my fault! It's Hinata's fault. Yeah, that's right, it's Hinata's fault!"_

"Yeah, it's all Hinata's fault! That's right! You didn't do anything!" she spoke to herself.

"I'll get revenge on you Kiba. Hinata will suffer the same pain you did! Kiba, this is for you."

* * *

Intermission:

As you can see, Ino is cuckoo right now. And, I'm sure you all have guessed, this is the last chapter. :(

Back to the story xD.

* * *

(Next Day)

Ino was walking through the front doors of the school with her head down. She paused. All of a sudden, Ino lifted up her face revealing a tired and angry face. There were barely visible bags under her eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed. Ino started to walk again.

Hinata was walking alone in the hallways, ignoring the students who passed by. She looked content today. Then, all of a sudden she was pinned against the wall by someone. Hinata felt a sharp pain against her spine. Her pale eyes opened rapidly to meet blue eyes. She saw an enraged dragon in those eyes just ready to blow its great breath of fire.

"You! It's your entire fault! Kiba died because of you, not me! I didn't do anything!" she shouted and an object glistened at the corner of Hinata's eye. It was a sharp knife. Hinata was now frozen with fear. Nothing in her body wanted to move. The sight of the sharp blade which would eventually pierce into her body scared her too much.

Then, Temari's word replayed in her mind.

"_The confident you would realize that Kiba had no regrets when he died. The only regret he would have had was not saving you and letting you die."_

Once the blade was about 2 inches away from her, Hinata finally had the courage to move her body. She grabbed a hold of Ino's hand and pushed Ino to the wall on the other side. The knife dropped onto the ground. The students just stood there, scared.

"Ino! I don't care if I killed him. I don't care if you killed him. I don't even care if God killed him! It already happened! Ino, you should move on! It hurts. It really hurts and I know that!"

Ino glared at her, "You don't know anything!"

Hinata walked up to her and slapped the girl's cheek.

"What gives you the right to say I don't know anything when I honestly do?!" Ino stared at the ground in shock as Hinata continued, "The pain of losing an important person in your life, the pain of feeling left behind by them, the pain of not understanding why they died and not someone else, I know how it all feels like!"

Ino kept silent.

_"No one ever slapped me. I've never been slapped." _she thought.

Silence clung in the air and Hinata left the shocked blonde girl. The students still crowded around the blonde student. A few minutes later, Ino regained consciousness and madly stared at the students.

"What are you all looking at?! Get the hell away from me!" she screamed but the students remained.

"Go away!" she screamed violently and piercingly and the students decided to rush away from her and she fell to the ground. So much anger and confusion bottled up inside, she screamed and punched the wall. In result, Ino ended up in tears.

* * *

(The next day)

"Ino Yamanaka!" Kurenai called out. No answer. Kurenai looked up and scanned the students to see if there was a blonde haired girl, however, there was not. A secretary from the school office walked in with a note. She handed it to Kurenai and left the class room.

After her red eyes scanned the paper, she looked up and faced the class.

"Ino has dropped out of school," she Kurenai casually stated then turned around and wrote on the board. As she made some announcements and all the students paid attention, Hinata did not and was deep in thought.

_"Why did she dropped out?"_

* * *

(Ino's room)

The blonde girl lies in bed, intensely gazing at the ceiling.

"Ino! Why did you drop out? You have to go to school!" her mom called out from outside the bedroom door.

"Just leave me alone mom!" she shouted back and got up. Ino opened her desk drawer and held up the class picture. On the end of one of the rows, Hinata was seen smiling. After glaring at it, her fingers went to the top of the picture, attempting to tear that portion from the photo. When she was about to tear it, however, she stopped. The picture remained a whole piece. Biting her lip, Ino threw the picture on the desk.

"I hate you Hinata," a soft whisper escaped from her lips.

* * *

(After school)

Kabuto was walking out of the gates of the school when all of a sudden, two police cars surrounded him.

"Put your hands up!" Kabuto did as he was told, confused.

"You have the right to remain silent."

"Why am I being arrested?" he asks.

"You were said to have killed Kiba Inuzuka."

Kabuto's eyes widened. _"Ino, that bitch." _The scene of him being arrested caused many students to crowd around. However, none of them knew why.

* * *

A slight tap on the shoulder was felt. She turned to find that it was Sasuke Uchiha. He stared straight into her eyes and coldly said, "Let's go," and she followed him. They ended up at the park and Sasuke unzipped his backpack to reveal tubs of chalk.

Hinata was speechless. This is what Kiba had done with her.

"Who do you think gave Kiba this idea? When we were seven, he would always get picked on and I would take him to the park to do this to cheer him up a bit," Sasuke blunlty said. Hinata smiled and hugged him.

"Ey, go grab a piece of chalk and we'll get started here," Sasuke said in an annoyed tone and Hinata obeyed.

As they drew, it started to rain and the two ran to look for shelter. When Hinata ran through the grass, she slipped and got mud all over her bottom and some on her arms. Sasuke quickly helped her up and ran towards the slide and sat under it.

The Uchiha boy grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket. Softly, he took Hinata's pale hand and gently wiped the mud off. He stared at her hand.

"Wh-what?" Hinata asked nervously. Then, he straightened his palm and held it up with Hinata's palm touching his and her fingers touching his fingers. She blushed a bit.

"You have tiny hands," he said. Hinata replied, "Well you have large hands," and giggled.

All of a sudden, it stopped raining. The Hyuuga girl stood up and walked forward. She looked up at the sky.

"That's strange, it pours for five minutes and then the sun comes out," she states with confusion. "Hey Sasuke, let's continue with the drawing!" she cheers and runs towards the old sidewalk, causing the stoic Uchiha boy to coolly follow her.

* * *

Okay, i rewrote this because some of you did not like the last ending because it wasn't too real and not enough romance so...  
the ending is a bit different but it was kinda hard to fit the whole storyline. I made the ending a bit like "missing" to make you think xD. Like when Ino was in her room, why didn't she rip Hinata's portion of the picture, but said "I hate you Hinata?" :o And and how the rain stopped right after their hands touched. :o see? xDD i admit, not too real. i really enjoyed writing this and daydreaming about the events that should happen in the story. xDD ahaha. so any ideas for a next one?? and i like doing original ideas. not the "it's her first day at school and she meets sasuke uchiha" thing or the "she gets stuck being his roommate". i dont' mean to offend anyone but i just like writing different things. :)

You guys can come up with your own ending :D. If you'd like to, you can write your own ending and send it to me and i'll post it on here as a chapter. :D but that's just a thought. i just wanna see how different you guys would make the ending and such. i'm a very curious being. XD ahaha.


End file.
